Un futur incertain
by Elea33
Summary: Poudlard terminé, une nouvelle vie commence pour nos héros, mais la situation du monde est critique. Vont-ils réussir à survivre à cette guerre et à construire leurs vies?
1. Default Chapter

Cette histoire débute à la fin de la 7ème année d'Harry&Co, et se déroulera après Poudlard, dans un monde en guerre. Nos amis vont devoir y faire face tout en commençant leurs vie dans l'univers des adultes. Il y aura beaucoup de combats, d'amitié, d'amour, etc....  
  
Disclamer : Donc comme toujours, l'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout appartient à JK Rowling.  
  
J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Gros Bisous.  
  
Chapitre 1 : L'amitié  
  
Il regardait par la fenêtre de la Salle Commune, ses yeux émeraude perdus sur l'horizon. Il tenait dans sa main un bout de parchemin qu'il serrait fortement entre ses doigts.  
  
Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça, l'air si préoccupé. Dans ses moments il paraissait si intouchable et partit si loin que même moi j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais le rattraper ou le faire revenir. Il m'échappait.  
  
Pourtant, nous étions devenus si proches ces dernières années que je pouvais honnêtement dire que je le connaissais mieux que personne.  
  
Mais Harry était comme ça, imprévisible, mystérieux, il semblait toujours sur une autre planète, semblant faire partie d'un autre monde.  
  
Bien sûr il n'avait jamais eu les mêmes préoccupations que les autres enfants de son âge, mais moi et les autres, nous avions tout fait pour partager les épreuves qu'il subissait, nous les avions tous affrontées ensemble, au péril de nos vies.  
  
Harry était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour le monde, et nous, nous étions prêt à donner la notre pour Harry, moi la première.  
  
Il nous apportait l'espoir et la paix et nous, la foie qu'il avait cru perdre à mainte reprises.  
  
Un jour, nous, nous étions fait une promesse : ne jamais se séparer et d'être toujours là, les uns pour les autres.  
  
Nous formions une famille, puisque les nôtres nous avaient été arrachées. Nous avions trop souvent payés le prix de notre engagement dans cette guerre. Il ne nous restait plus que notre attachement mutuel et un futur incertain.  
  
Après avoir perdu nos famille, nous avions tout les cinq, évités de créer des liens avec d'autres personnes, de peur de les perdre à leur tour, nous ne comptions que sur nous et s'était mieux comme ça, même si la solitude et l'envie d'aimer quelqu'un d'un amour irraisonné me pesait chaque jour......  
  
Mais cela aurait causé ma perte, je le savais, nous le savions tous, j'avais déjà trop souffert et mes compagnons aussi.  
  
La situation du monde n'avait pas beaucoup évoluée depuis deux ans. Nous, nous étions engagés volontairement chacun notre tour dans cette guerre. Nous étions jeunes et courageux, insouciants des conséquences que cela aurait sur nos vies.  
  
« La bonne cause ». Je me suis souvent demandé, pourquoi fallait-il faire autant de sacrifices ?  
  
Moi-même je n'avais pas mesuré l'impact de ma décision le jour où j'avais décidé de m'engager. Mais même avec le recul et la maturité que je possède aujourd'hui, je reste persuadé que j'ai fais le bon choix, un choix difficile, éprouvant et lourd en perte, mais le bon.  
  
J'ai toujours puisé le courage et la force de me battre dans ces deux yeux émeraude, et je pense que je n'ai pas été la seule à l'avoir fait. Vous allez me dire, et lui ? Où trouve t-il la force de continuer ?  
  
Je vous répondrai, peut-être dans mon sourire, peut-être dans l'éternel optimisme de Ron, peut-être dans la tendresse d'Hermione ou bien encore dans la détermination de Drago et peut-être même dans tous à la fois.  
  
Non, Harry n'était plus seul, plus jamais il ne le serait, nous serons toujours avec lui, tant que la vie nous le permettra, nous l'aiderons à accomplir et à survive à son destin.  
  
Cette dernière constatation me fait sourire, oui, sourire, car je me rends compte peut-être pour la première fois de l'importance du rôle que nous avons tous.  
  
Harry vient de se tourner vers moi, mon sourire s'élargie automatiquement, ses yeux sont brillants.  
  
Je me lève, je m'approche de lui et comme j'en ai pris l'habitude, je le prends dans mes bras. Il me serre fort contre lui.  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça. Je perds facilement la notion du temps dans ses bras.  
  
Il fini par m'écarter doucement de lui, il me regarde, un sourire triste se dessine sur son visage.  
  
« - Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? »  
  
Il baisse les yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il me tend le bout de parchemin. Je lève un sourcil et je saisi l'objet en question.  
  
C'est une enveloppe. Je la reconnaît tout de suite, c'est une lettre du ministère de la magie, je le sais car j'en avait reçue une, l'année dernière, comme celle-ci, m'annonçant le massacre de toute ma famille.  
  
L'angoisse m'envahit, je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir l'ouvrir, je lève les yeux vers Harry, il me fait un signe de tête pour m'encourager.  
  
Les mains tremblantes, je l'ouvre, je déplie doucement la lettre, comme si j'avais peur que quelque chose me saute à la figure. C'était écrit du ministre lui-même.  
  
« Cher M. Potter,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été choisi pour intégrer le groupe d'Auror d'élite à votre sortie de Poudlard. Vous intégrerez le centre d'entraînement le 1er Août. Veuillez recevoir, M. Potter, nos sincères félicitations.  
  
M. Brown. Ministre de la Magie. »  
  
Je lève un regard d'incompréhension, cette nouvelle était merveilleuse, Harry avait toujours voulu être un Auror, il avait travaillé dur pour obtenir cette place. Il n'y avait que deux élèves maximums, chaque année, qui pouvait intégrer le groupe d'élite.  
  
« - Je ne comprends pas » Lui dis-je.  
  
Il me regarde. « - Gin, tu sais ce que cela implique ? »  
  
« - Que tu vas devenir le meilleur des Aurors »  
  
Il me sourit avec tendresse. « - Non ». Il m'attire vers lui, j'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou.  
  
« - Ca veut dire que je vais partir »  
  
Je me raidis instantanément dans ses bras. Je n'y avait pas penser avant, mais il fallait savoir que les jeunes aurors partaient pendant un an en entraînement intensif, pendant toute une année, ils étaient coupés du monde et de leur proches.  
  
Je m'écarte de lui. « - Harry, tu dois le faire ».  
  
J'essaye de prendre un ton ferme, alors que je sens les sanglots me serrer la gorge. « - C'est ton rêve, de plus, tu dois devenir plus fort et mettre fin à tout ça ».  
  
Je sors ces mots comme une automate, mon c?ur veut lui crier de rester, mais ma tête me dit qu'il faut qu'il parte.  
  
Il faut qu'on gagne cette guerre, nous avons déjà trop perdu, hors de question que se soit pour rien. Ma tête a gagné la bataille contre mon c?ur......  
  
Mon regard déterminé rencontre ses émeraudes perdues et inquiètes.  
  
« - Tu me promets de prendre soin de toi, Gin ? » Me demande t-il, mais cela résonne plus comme une supplication.  
  
Je hoche de la tête. « - Oui, et toi aussi, reviens-nous en un seul morceau ». Il y a un silence, comme pour sceller nos promesses respectives.  
  
« - Et tes ASPICS ? » Me demande t-il.  
  
« - J'ai réussi » Lui répondis-je. Avec cette guerre, j'avais fais un apprentissage plus rapide que les autres élèves de mon âge, j'avais pu sauter un an. « - Avec mention spéciale ».  
  
« - Et bien, félicitations Mademoiselle Weasley » Me dit-il. « - Et maintenant ? »  
  
« - La Médicomagie, bien sûr »  
  
Il me sourit. « - Tu va vraiment me manquer, Gin »  
  
« - J'espère bien » Je le serre dans mes bras. « - Allons-y. Il faut annoncer la nouvelle aux autres » Lui dis-je excitée. Il rie.  
  
« - Comment je vais faire sans toi » Me dit-il avec tendresse.  
  
Je le prends par la main pour le tirer avec force. Il éclate de rire.  
  
Je sourit, je lui redonné un peu de joie, j'en suis heureuse, j'essaye de ne pas penser au vide qu'il va laisser dans mon c?ur en partant et de la peur que je ressens pour lui, et je ris avec lui, il sera bien vite le temps d'en pleurer.  
  
Mais je vous l'avoue, en ce moment, je suis vraiment effrayée.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Et voila, j'espère que cela vous a plu, pour me le faire savoir, laissez moi une petite review !!!!!!! Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fic !!!! 


	2. Annonce

Merci à tous ceux qui m'on lu et plus particulièrement à :  
  
Keit : Merci pour tes compliments je suis vraiment flattée et j'espère que la suite te plaira !!!  
  
Honetreviewer : Je suis touché par ce que tu m'a écrit, et j'espère bien ne pas me décourager et d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire qui se profil de plus en plus dans ma tête !!! Gros bisous !!!  
  
Lolo et laulau : Voila la suite, désolée de pas l'avoir mise avant, mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements.... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !!!!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Annonce  
  
Nous dévalions les escaliers à toute vitesse, je traînait Harry par la main, qui lui, ne cessait de rire devant mon empressement à annoncer la nouvelle de son intégration dans le groupe dAuror d'élite, j'étais si fier de lui !  
  
Nous abordions le couloir du deuxième étage, au bout de celui-ci, se trouvait la chambre des Préfets en Chef ! Cette salle était devenue notre QG à tous les 5 !  
  
Et oui, cette année nous avions dans notre groupe, deux Préfets en Chef, qui était respectivement la plus intelligente et courageuse Gryffondor, j'ai nommé Miss Je-sais-Tout, Hermione Granger, et la star incontesté de Serpentard, Drago Malfoy.  
  
La cohabitation n'avait pas été simple au début entre les deux rivaux, mais au fil du temps ils avaient pu trouver un terrain d'entente, ils formaient une très bonne équipe lorsqu'ils s'alliaient. Durant les nombreux combats que nous avions livrés, leur alliance, bien que furtive, nous avait été indispensable. Après tout ils étaient, touts les deux les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard.  
  
Il est vrai que Drago n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, mais ce n'était qu'une carapace, je m'était beaucoup rapprochée de lui. En effet quand nous avons intégrés l'Ordre, Harry, Hermione et Ron formaient déjà une équipe soudée, il n'avait pas été simple pour moi et encore moins pour Drago de nous y greffer, nous avions donc commencer par former un duo et nous étions devenu très complices, puis petit à petit nous nous étions bien intégrer. Chacun avait quelque chose de propre à lui-même à apporter aux autres.  
  
Drago était comme une 7ème frère pour moi, d'ailleurs il se comportait comme tel. Cela avait beaucoup amusé tout le monde, il est vrai que de voir un Malfoy prendre soin d'une Weasley était une situation assez atypique !  
  
Mais ce Malfoy n'était pas comme les autres, c'était le nôtre, arrogant, fier, sarcastique mais aussi prévenant, protecteur et drôle ! Bien sûr on ne voyait pas toutes ces qualité au premier coup d'?il, seuls nous, pouvions les voir. Nous pouvions nous considéré comme privilégiés, la protection d'un Malfoy est toujours bonne à prendre.  
  
Je m'arrête si soudainement devant le tableau qui garde l'entrée de la chambre, qu'Harry n'eu pas le temps de s'arrêter, il me fonce dessus et nous tombons à la renverse, je heurte le sol assez durement et Harry s'étale de tout son long sur moi.  
  
« - Gin ça va ? Je suis désolé » Me dit il inquiet.  
  
« - Ca tu va me le payer, Potter ! » Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur mon visage, je tend les bras. Il lève un sourcil, se demandant sûrement ce que je prépare. Je saisie ses cotes et je commence à la chatouiller violement.  
  
Je le vois devenir tout rouge tellement il rie et sans pitié je continue tout en riant aux éclats avec lui. Vous devez vous dire que tout ça est très infantile mais nous avions appris qu'il était important de rire, lorsque nous le pouvions car rares étaient les occasions que nous avions de le faire.  
  
Le tableau pivota. Une tête blonde et une autre rousse apparurent, sûrement attiré par le bruit que nous faisions. Les deux jeune homme parurent étonnes de trouver un Harry mort de rire et tout rouge étalé par terre sur une Ginny dans le même état, les bras passés de chaque coté de la taille du brun, parterre.  
  
« - On vous dérange peut-être ? » Avança Drago, avec son habituel sourire en coin.  
  
Ron parut scandalisé par l'intervention du Serpentard.  
  
« - Harry, peux tu t'enlever de sur MA s?ur, s'il te plait ??? »  
  
Les deux protagonistes levèrent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivant, et seulement à ce moment les deux prirent conscience de leur position, qui à leur disgrâce, laissait place aux insinuations les plus perverses. Ils se levèrent, non sans devenir aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.  
  
Drago les regardaient, son sourire en coin ne l'avait pas quitter, et Ron abordait un air suspicieux, les scrutant chacun leur tour.  
  
Ginny regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt ses chaussures pendant qu'Harry accordait toute son attention au plafond.  
  
« - Alors ? » S'impatienta le roux.  
  
« - Euh.. Nous... » Je n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont mon frère pouvait me mettre mal à l'aise parfois !!!  
  
« - Harry et moi venions vous annoncer qu'il a été accepté dans le groupe d'Auror d'Elite !!! » Dis-je rapidement et pour clore définitivement le sujet embarrassant.  
  
« - C'est vrai ?! » Demanda Ron à Harry.  
  
Celui-ci lui fit un sourire et hocha de la tête. Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage du rouquin et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami.  
  
« - C'est génial, je suis si heureux pour toi !!!! »  
  
« - Merci, Ron » Lui répondit-il, en le serrant à son tour dans ses bras.  
  
Je lance un regard à Drago, un sourire, cette fois sincère orne son visage. Cela me fais rire. Il se tourne vers moi et lorsqu'il remarque que je les vu sourire, il reprends immédiatement son masque de glace. Il me fixe, il n'aime pas me voir le surprendre dans un élan de sentiment, pourtant cela lui va si bien !  
  
Je m'approche de lui. Je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la base de son oreille. « - Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais à personne que tu es humain ».  
  
Il hausse un sourcil et malgré lui, il me sourit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.  
  
« - J'y compte bien, la belette »  
  
« - Hey ! » Lui dis-je indigné.  
  
« - On vous dérange peut-être ? » Nous lance, Harry, moqueur, et bien entendu pour se venger de la remarque que le Serpentard nous a fait quelques instant plus tôt.  
  
Je ne tiens pas en voyant la tête de mon frère, j'éclate de rire.  
  
« - Je vous prévient vous deux, le premier qui touche à ma s?ur, je le tue !! » Leur lance Ron, en fronçant les sourcils et en les menaçant du doigt.  
  
Harry redevient rouge et Drago prends son air indifférent, comme à son habitude.  
  
« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Intervient Hermione en apparaissant à son tour de derrière le tableau.  
  
« - Rien nous allions entrer » Dis-je en joignant le geste à la parole. Nous entrons dans la pièce confortable partagées par les deux Préfets-en- Chefs.  
  
« - Alors pourquoi tant d'agitation ? » Demanda Hermione.  
  
« - Harry a été reçu, Mione ! » Lui répondit Ron, enthousiaste.  
  
Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina.  
  
« - Mais Harry c'est fantastique ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! » Elle se leva pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du brun. « - Félicitation »  
  
« - Merci » Répondit-il rougissant.  
  
Harry, malgré ces 17 ans n'était toujours pas très à l'aise avec la gente féminine, et les démonstrations de tendresse de celles-ci, pourtant, hormis Drago, le brun était devenu au fil des années la coqueluche de Poudlard.  
  
Il était d'ailleurs assez difficile pour Hermione et moi de nous faire des amies, car comme nous étions très proche des trois plus beau garçon de Poudlard, nous devions subir la jalousie et les mesquinerie de leur fan club.  
  
Le bruit d'un cognement sur la vitre interrompit mes pensées. Il s'agissait d'une chouette qui apportait un message, sûrement à l'un des deux Préfets. Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir, la chouette entra sans faire attention à la jeune fille et se posa devant Drago.  
  
Celui-ci parut surpris, il prit possession de la lettre.  
  
« - C'est une lettre du ministère » Remarquai-je tout bas.  
  
Drago l'ouvrit avec soin, et la lu, son visage ne trahissant aucune expression, je m'approche de lui, et par-dessus son épaules, je jette un rapide coup d'?il, je sens mon c?ur se serrer en parcourant les lignes écrites de la main du Ministre.  
  
Notre groupe était définitivement éclater, je pensais que se serait très dur de perdre Harry mais là s'en était trop, j'allais aussi devoir faire une croix sur Drago. Mon c?ur se brisa et une larme se mit à couler sur mon visage.  
  
« - Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda Hermione, curieuse.  
  
Aucun de nous deux ne lui répondit, elle fronça les sourcils, Drago lui tendit finalement la lettre en guise d'explication.  
  
« Cher M. Malfoy, Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été choisi, ainsi que M. Potter, pour intégrer le groupe d'Auror d'élite. Vous intégrerez le centre d'entraînement le 1er Août. Veuillez agréer, M. Malfoy, nos sincère félicitations.  
  
M. Brown »  
  
« - Mais Malfoy, c'est stupéfiant, je n'arrive pas à y croire, toi et Harry, vous avez été choisi parmi tant d'autres candidats !! »  
  
Mon c?ur se serre davantage en entendant les paroles de ma meilleure amie. Se rendait-elle compte que nous allions les perdre pendant toute une année, sans les voir, ni avoir de leurs nouvelles ??? De plus cet entraînement était très difficile mentalement et physiquement !!!  
  
Je ne tiens plus, je sens qu je vais étouffer, je sors de la pièce en courant, tout le monde me jette un regard surpris.  
  
Les larmes envahissent mes yeux sans que je puisse faire quoi que se soit pour les arrêter. Je cour sans but et finalement je me retrouve devant l'escalier qui mène à la tour d'Astronomie. Je monte et je me poste sur le balcon.  
  
Contemplant les jardins de Poudlard, les larmes coulant librement le long de mes joues, je n'entent pas que quelqu'un entre à son tour. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.  
  
« - Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, ma belette »  
  
Je me retourne et croise le regard d'acier de Drago, qui en ce moment, reflète une certaine inquiétude. Je peux dire que je dois être l'une des seules à avoir jamais vu un tel sentiment apparaître dans ses yeux.  
  
Devant un tel regard, je sens que mon c?ur se serre davantage et qu'il va sûrement exploser de chagrin.  
  
Je me jette dans ses bras, il m'accueille contre lui et me serre très fort.  
  
Si dans les bras d'Harry je perd la notion du temps, dans ceux de Drago, je me sens comme chez moi, à ma place, à l'abri....  
  
******************  
  
Et voila un autre chapitre qui se termine, dans le prochain, il y aura une cérémonie de remise de diplômes qui ne se passera pas tout à fait comme prévu, mais je ne vous dit pas tout !!!!!! A la prochaine publication et REVIEWS !!!!!! PLEASE !!!!!!! 


	3. La remise des diplômes

Voilà un autre chapitre, il est beaucoup plus long que les autres, j'y est passé un peu plus de temps, et on change de point de vue, ce n'est plus Ginny qui parle mais...Vous verrez bien !!!  
  
Bonne lecture !!  
  
Chapitre 3 : La remise des diplômes.  
  
Je me préparait dans ma chambre pour cette ultime jour de classe à Poudlard. Les examens étaient enfin finis, et, ce soir ce serait la remise des diplômes. J'avais si longtemps attendu le moment où l'on me tendrait mon certificat de fin d'étude, mais aujourd'hui je le redoutai plus que tout.  
  
Ce diplôme signifiait tant de choses... Autrefois je pensais qu'il m'apporterait la fierté d'avoir réussi mes études, de pouvoir montrer à tout le monde que les moldus avaient largement leur place dans la communauté sorcière et même parfois plus que d'autres.  
  
Mais maintenant, c'est différent, ce morceau de papier signifiait l'entrée dans la vie adulte, bien que nous en ayons déjà eu un aperçu depuis ces dernières années, il voulait dire aussi que nos chemins allaient se séparer..Je le savais, je l'avait toujours su, cependant je ne pouvait me résoudre à l'accepter.  
  
Nous avions fait face à tant de dangers ensemble, beaucoup de sorciers avertis y avait perdus la vie pendant que nous, nous étions toujours debout, repoussant de plus en plus d'adversaires. Nos enseignants se plaisaient à dire que nous étions de puissants sorciers bien que nous soyons encore jeunes, mais moi, je savais qu'ils avaient tord.  
  
Nous n'étions pas si puissants individuellement, nous étions redoutables, ensemble, notre force c'était notre lien, c'était plus que de l'amitié, c'était une véritable fusion, chacun de nous aurait donner sa vie pour l'autre, sans réfléchir. Mais aujourd'hui nous empruntions tous des chemins différents.  
  
Nous n'avions pas les mêmes ambitions, chacun avait ses rêves, Harry voulait être auror, Ginny une grande médicomage, Ron voulait jouer au Quidditch et Drago, et bien c'était compliqué, il restait toujours très réservé quant à ses choix personnels et je dois dire que je n'étais pas la première à qui il en aurait parler, mais étant donné son potentiel, il aurait bien pu faire n'importe quel métier.  
  
Mais le connaissant, je pencherai vers celui d'auror bien que celui de professeur serait parfait, il avait tellement de choses à faire partager, son éducation lui avait apporter la connaissance de tant de choses, un jour il m'avait dit que le Manoir Malfoy possédait une gigantesque bibliothèque et qu'il y passait la majeur partie de son temps, à lire.  
  
J'ai souvent remarquer qu'il tenait à garder une certaine distance avec moi, au départ je pensais que bien qu'il nous ai rejoints, il est gardé ses opinions sur la pureté du sang, mais je me trompais... Drago était resté tellement de temps seul, qu'il n'était pas simple pour lui de se confier, mais grâce au ciel, Ginny avait su percer sa carapace  
  
Je pense que cela lui faisait peur, d'aimer je veux dire... Il s'était attaché à Ginny sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, car même si nous en étions tous conscient, Drago y accordait plus d'importance que nous, il savait que notre faiblesse résidait dans nos sentiments. Et Drago Malfoy ne supportait pas d'avoir un point faible.  
  
Ginny avait un don pour cela, elle savait toujours quoi dire, à qui, et au moment où il le fallait, j'aurais aimé avoir cette qualité, mais je crois que je suis et serais toujours trop cérébrale alors que Ginny, elle, pensait avec son c?ur.... Nous étions tous très réticents lorsqu'elle avait décidé de s'engager, nous pensions qu'elle était trop sensible et trop fragile, mais elle s'était révélée une alliée précieuse et une adversaire redoutable.  
  
Et, bien qu'il ne le montre pas, Drago l'aimait beaucoup. Ils étaient un peu comme un frère et une s?ur, cette complicité n'avait pas trop plue à Ron, mais il avait du faire avec.  
  
Je jette un coup d'?il au miroir, je constate que tout est en ordre, mon uniforme, mes cheveux, mon insigne de Préfète en Chef, ma plus grande fierté, Tout est comme il faut.  
  
Vous devez me prendre pour une folle, mais je suis très maniaque, surtout sur mon apparence, ça vous étonne ? Ce n'est pas parce que je passe la majeure partie de mon temps à étudier et l'autre a tenter de rester en vie que je ne fais pas attention à moi.  
  
Je me retourne car j'entends un bruit, le tableau de ma chambre pivote, et Malfoy entre.  
  
« - Ne te gène pas pour moi, entre !! » Non, mais quel culot, celui-là !!! « - J'aurais pu être nue ! Ca t'as pas effleuré ??? »  
  
« - J'en ai vu d'autre, je te signal !! » Me lance t-il, avec son air supérieur.  
  
Et ça y est c'est parti, pourquoi faut-il qu'on se dispute tout le temps ?? Il est rare que nous ayons une conversation normal, d'ailleurs nous avons fais fuir pas mal de gens au cour de nos diverses disputes, même Rogue n'y avait pas résisté, la plupart du temps cela se finissait par une bonne gifle de ma part ou un claquement de porte de Drago. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce garçon pouvait m'exaspérer autant !!!  
  
« - Pfff ! Te vante pas trop !! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?? »  
  
« - Weasley est là » M'annonce t-il, puis il tourne les talons. « - Au fait, cette coiffure ne te vas pas du tout !! » Me lance t-il en souriant.  
  
Je sens mes joues devenir chaudes. Non mais, pour qui se prend t-il ????  
  
« - Venant de toi, cela doit être un compliment, tu vois, j'hésiter, mais là je suis sûre que je peux adopter cette coiffure à vie !!! Merci » Je lui répond en prenant un faux air reconnaissant.  
  
Il fronce les sourcils. « - T'es vraiment cinglée, Granger » Lance t-il, exaspéré en passant la porte.  
  
« - Pas autant que toi !!! » M'empressais-je de rajouter bien fort pour être sûr qu'il entende.  
  
Je souris, ça aurait pu être pire. Je me regarde dans la glace une dernière fois, je constate qu'il a raison, cette coiffure est banale, mais je ne la changerai pas, ça non !!! Plutôt recevoir le Doloris !!!  
  
Je me décide enfin a quitter ma chambre, je descends dans la salle commune, mais il n'y a personne. La porte d'entrée est ouverte et j'entends des voix. Je m'approche et me trouve face à un Ron qui a l'air en colère, un Harry rouge pivoine et une Ginny riant aux éclats se tenant à Malfoy pour ne pas tomber.  
  
« - Que se passe t-il, ici ? » Demandais-je intriguée.  
  
« - Rien, nous allions entrer » Me réponds Ginny en passant à coté de moi pour entrer. Tout le monde la suit. Puis Ron s'immobilise et se tourne vers moi, souriant.  
  
« - Mione, Harry a été reçu !!! » Me dit-il.  
  
J'ai du mal a percuter, reçu ?? Mais oui !!! Je me tourne vers mon meilleur ami, je suis si heureuse que son rêve se réalise enfin !  
  
« - Je suis si heureuse, Harry, Félicitation !!! » Je me lève et je dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue.  
  
Je me retiens de rire lorsque je vois qu'il est devenu rouge et qu'il a l'air gêné.  
  
Mais n'allait pas vous méprendre, c'était un baiser, tout à fait innocent, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Harry, bien qu'il serait facile de l'être, il est tellement gentil, prévenant et il fallait bien l'admettre : très mignon, que n'importe quelle fille pourrait tomber dans ses bras, mais pas moi, Harry avait toujours été et serait toujours un frère.  
  
Et voilà, Harry ouvrait le bal, il allait partir, dur retour à la réalité, qui serait le prochain ?? Ron ? Ginny ? Drago ? Moi ?? Je n'avais pas encore fais mon choix, bien que je sache ce que je voulais faire, je ne me résoudrais pas à partir..Vous trouvez ça pathétique ?? Faire ces choix en fonction des autres ?? Et bien je dirais pour ma défense qu'à eux 4, ils formaient ma seule famille, et oui, même ce crétin de Malfoy !  
  
Je cache mes sentiments devant eux, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire, je ne veux pas gâcher la joie d'Harry, il a tellement attendu ce moment ! Et puis il ne s'agit que d'une année, j'espère que ça passera vite...  
  
Un hibou perché sur la fenêtre me sort de mes pensées. Il a l'air d'avoir un message important. Je me lève et me dirige vers lui, j'ouvre la vitre et il s'engouffre dans la salle sans me faire cas et se dirige vers Drago.  
  
Je ferme, et je reprends ma place, non sans lancer un regard vers le Serpentard qui a déjà déplier la lettre. Ginny se penche derrière lui. Je vois que l'expression de son visage se raidit, une larme solitaire coule sur sa joue.  
  
Par Merlin !! Que se passe t-il encore ???  
  
« - Qu'y a t-il ? » Demandais-je inquiète. Aucun des deux ne me réponds, Drago se tourne vers moi, une lueur étrange dans le regard, un frisson me parcoure le dos, lorsque ces yeux aciers s'accrochent aux miens, il me tends sa lettre, je la saisie, tremblante.  
  
Avec stupéfaction, je lis que Malfoy est intégré dans le groupe d'Auror d'élite, un sourire se forme sur mon visage. J'aurais dû m'en douter, je pense réellement que le ministère n'aurait pas pu faire un meilleur choix.  
  
Avec Harry et Drago dans les rangs d'Auror, la communauté magique serait plus en sécurité que jamais !! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être fier d'eux !!!  
  
« - Malfoy, c'est stupéfiant, vous avez été choisi parmi tant d'autres candidats !!! »  
  
Mais a peine ai-je prononcé ces mots que Ginny court hors de la pièce en me jetant un regard désespéré. Tout le monde se regarde l'air surpris, mais moi je ne suis pas surprise par son attitude, je sais ce qu'elle a, puisque je le ressens moi-même.  
  
C'est comme si mon c?ur se brisait en deux, d'un coté je suis heureuse pour eux et aussi fier qu'ils atteignent un poste aussi haut et convoité mais bien sûr, je sais que cela implique leur départ et notre séparation.  
  
A ma propre constatation je sens les sanglots se serrer dans ma gorge. Je me lève pour rejoindre mon amie, je fais quelques pas mais mes jambes ne me tienne pas comme je l'aurait voulu et je les sens se dérober sans que je puisse faire la moindre chose pour me rattraper.  
  
Mais comme d'habitude je peux compter sur l'un deux, je sens que deux bras puissants me retiennent de justesse, ce qui me surprend, en revanche, c'est l'identité de la personne qui le fait.  
  
Je me raccroche à son pull gris réglementaire et il me soulève pour me porter sur le divan. J'enfouis instinctivement mon visage dans sa poitrine et mes yeux rencontre sa cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard, pendant que ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, me tenant fortement contre lui.  
  
Je remarque que son c?ur bat étrangement vite, cela me berce, je ferme les yeux. Il me dépose doucement, et à ma plus grande surprise, je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de lui, sa chaleur me réconforte.  
  
Cependant, lui, desserre son étreinte pour me laisser reposer sur le divan froid de notre salle commune sous les regards inquiets d'Harry et Ron.  
  
« - Je vais chercher Ginny » Annonce t-il très vite, et sans plus, il sort de la pièce.  
  
« - Mione, ça va ? » Me demande Ron, en écartant une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. Je souris pour le rassurer.  
  
« - Ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste.... l'émotion ». Mon corps est secoué de petits tremblements, j'essaye de me calmer, mais c'est peine perdue, j'ai besoin de soulager ma peine, cela fait trop longtemps que je me retiens.  
  
Je suis bien, j'ai combattu les plus grands sorciers noirs et je n'arrive pas surmonter le futur départs de mes amis !!! Belle affaire !! Je me taperai bien la tête sur un mur !!!  
  
« - Je crois que je vais monter dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin de m'allonger » Dis-je, je ne veux pas leur montrer mon chagrin, surtout à Harry, car tel que je le connais, il ne partirait pas, cela doit déjà être assez dur, heureusement que Malfoy sera avec lui...  
  
Je me redresse mais encore une fois les forces me quittent.  
  
« - Laisse, je vais t'aider » Ron se penche vers moi et me soulève dans les airs.  
  
Je lui fais un sourire reconnaissant et me laisse porter jusqu'à ma chambre. Il donne le mot de passe et j'entends le bruit du tableau qui pivote.  
  
Il me dépose sur le lit et rabat les couvertures sur moi, prenant bien soin de me border.  
  
« - Repose toi bien, Mione, je te réveille tout à l'heure, pour le déjeuné » Me dit-il avec douceur.  
  
« - Merci » Et malgré moi une larme coule de mes yeux, je sens une main chaude la chassait.  
  
« - Ne pleure pas, nous, nous en sortirons bien, et eux aussi, tu verras »  
  
Je lève mes yeux déjà embués de larmes vers mon meilleur ami qui me regarde tendrement et je sens un sanglot s'échapper de ma gorge.  
  
Puis sans que je sache comment, je me retrouve entourée de ses bras puissants. Et, là, à cet instant, je sens que je peux enfin donner libre court à mon chagrin, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me retrouve nez à nez avec une cravate, mais cette fois aux couleur, rouge et or de notre maison depuis déjà 7 ans.  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans les bras de mon ami, à pleurer, mais je crois que j'ai bien fini par m'endormir, exténuée de toutes les larmes que j'avais pu versées.  
  
Lorsque je me réveille enfin, je rencontre le regard bien veillant de ma meilleure amie, elle me sourit lorsqu'elle voit que j'ai ouvert les yeux, je remarque alors qu'elle aussi avait du pleurer, car ses yeux était rouges et encore brillants.  
  
« - Comment te sens tu ? »  
  
« - Mieux, je crois » Je me redresse et tourne ma tête vers elle. « - Et toi ? »  
  
« - Ca va » J'entends un long soupir s'échappait de sa bouche. « - On s'est comporté comme des gamines » Me dit-elle, tristement.  
  
Je réfléchit quelques instant à ces mots.  
  
« - Non, Ginny, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale, nous avons peur pour eux » Lui dis-je en attrapant sa main pour la serrer fortement dans la mienne.  
  
« - Nous avons gâcher la journée où leur rêve se réalisaient enfin, tout ça parce que nous ne voulons pas qu'ils partent loin de nous, j'ai honte de moi » dit-elle en ramenant ses mains sur ses joues.  
  
« - Tu n'as pas a avoir honte, Gin ! » J'enlève ses mains de son visage, pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.  
  
« - Nous sommes une famille et nous allons devoir nous séparer, et c'est triste, mais c'est comme ça ! Et le fait que ça nous rendent malheureux, ce n'est pas égoïste mais normal !!! »  
  
Je me lève, prends ma brosse à cheveux pour remettre en ordre ma coiffure, mais au lieu de me les attacher, je décide de les laisser tomber dans mon dos. Je souris à mon reflet et me tourne vers mon amie qui a toujours l'air abattue.  
  
« - Viens, allons nous excuser, et montrons leur que nous sommes fier d'eux »  
  
Les yeux de Ginny se mettent à pétiller et elle se lève d'une façon déterminée. « - Je te suis »  
  
Après un sourire échangé nous sortons de la chambre en prenant la direction du salon, nous trouvâmes les garçons en train de discuter de la guerre et des dernières nouvelles.  
  
« - Ah ! Vous voila enfin, vous allez mieux ? » Demanda Ron.  
  
« - Euh, oui.... » En fait, maintenant je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise. Allez courage ! Je suis une Gryffondor après tout !!  
  
« - Hum ! Je,.... nous voulions vous dire que nous étions désolé de notre comportement, et que,... nous étions très fier de vous et que... » J'étais à court de mots là...  
  
« - Nous vous aimions tous, très fort » Rajouta Ginny en souriant.  
  
Ca c'était du Ginny tout craché, quand je dis que cette fille parle toujours avec son c?ur. Jamais je n'aurait pu sortir une telle phrase même si je le pensais.  
  
Je vois Harry se lever et se diriger vers moi. Il m'adresse un sourire intense.  
  
« - C'est pas grave, on est triste aussi de partir, et nous aussi on vous aimes très fort » Me dit-il en plantant ses émeraudes dans mes yeux. Puis il tends son bras pour attraper le mien et m'attire vers lui.  
  
Je crois que c'est ma journée des pulls gris et des cravates réglementaires de Poudlard. Je crois que je me ferais tuer par toutes la population féminine de Poudlard si elles savaient qu'en une seule journée j'étais passé des bras de Malfoy à ceux de Ron pour terminer dans ceux d'Harry.  
  
« - Parle pour toi, Potter, moi, je n'aime personne, ici, et je suis très content de partir !!! » Lança Malfoy de son habituelle arrogance.  
  
« - Traduction du langage Malfoyien » Annonça Ginny en souriant.  
  
« - Je vous aimes aussi, mais je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, le fait de partir me rends très triste » Sur ces dernier mots, elle prit une mine boudeuse d'une gamine de 5 ans et tout le monde explosa de rire à l'exception du Serpentard.  
  
« - Ca tu vas me le payer, petite belette, on ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy impunément !!! » Sur ce, il s'approcha l'air menaçant de la plus jeune des Weasley, prenant l'air d'un prédateur.  
  
Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?? Je m'approche de l'entrée.  
  
« - Oui ? Qui est-ce ? »  
  
« - Le professeur McGonagall »  
  
« - Oh, entrez professeur » M'empressais-je d'ajouter en ouvrant la porte. « - Qu'y a t il ? »  
  
« - Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout était prêt pour la cérémonie de ce soir. »  
  
« - Tout est prêt, professeur »  
  
« - Très bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse, à ce soir Miss Granger »  
  
« - Au revoir, professeur »  
  
Je retourne dans le salon.  
  
« - Qui était-ce ? » Me demande Malfoy.  
  
« - McGonagall, elle voulait savoir si tout était prêt pour ce soir »  
  
« - La confiance règne dans ce château » Répondit-il. Je lui lance un regard noir, il savait très bien à quel point cela pouvait m'énerver de l'entendre critiquer mon professeur de Métamorphose.  
  
« - Oh non ! Pitié ! Pas de dispute aujourd'hui » Cria Ginny. « - De toute façon, il est tard, les garçons, allez vous préparer, Hermione, viens, allons faire de même »  
  
Et sans attendre la moindre réponse de ma part, elle me prends par le bras et me tire dans la direction de la chambre. Je ne dis rien. Dans ses moments là, Ginny ressemblait trait pour trait à Molly Weasley, et si on prends en compte le fait qu'elle tenait tête à 7 garçons vous comprendrez que je ne dise rien.  
  
De toute façon, elle avait raison, il était déjà très tard, la cérémonie commençait dans quelques heures. ***  
  
Pour cette soirée nous avions prévu, une cérémonie de remise des diplômes, avec le discours habituel des deux Préfets en Chefs, un repas et un Bal de fin d'année.  
  
La tradition voulait que les élèves devaient être en uniforme scolaire pour recevoir leur diplôme, nous avions donc convenu en accord avec les professeurs, que chacun prévoit une tenue de soirée sous la blouse noir de Poudlard.  
  
Ginny avait choisie une robe en voile blanche en bustier, lui laissant les épaules nues. Elle avait mis quelques morceaux de fleurs dans ses cheveux de feu qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et portait un maquillage très discret.  
  
« - Tu es magnifique » Je lui avait dit sincèrement, Ginny était habituellement très belle, mais là, elle était réellement à couper le souffle.  
  
« - Ton frère va faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant, je me demande si tu vas arriver jusqu'à la Grande Salle » Rajoutais-je en riant.  
  
« - Ce n'est pas drôle, Mione » Me dit-elle faussement énervée. « - Ce que Ron peut être agaçant parfois !! »  
  
« - Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais cette fois je pense qu'il va te laisser tranquille, après tout, tu va au bal avec un de ses amis »  
  
« - Tu rigole !! Je te rappelle que je vais au bal avec Drago !! » Me réponds t-elle.  
  
« - Hum..Oui, vu sous cet angle....Mais je pense qu'il se dira que ta punition c'est de devoir supporter cet andouille toute la soirée »  
  
« - Hermione Katherine Granger !!! Arrête ça tout de suite!!! » Me gronde t- elle.  
  
« - Très bien, désolée » Lui dis-je en levant les yeux aux ciel.  
  
« - Si vous faisiez un effort tous les deux, vous, vous entendriez parfaitement » Me dit-elle sûr d'elle.  
  
« - Ca, ça reste à voir » Avançais-je septique.  
  
« - Moi, j'en suis sûre, et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit.... » Me réponds t- elle, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.  
  
« - Oh ! Non ! Ne me sors pas ce proverbe débile, s'il te plait... » Lui dis-je rapidement en agitant les mains. « - C'est n'importe quoi !!! »  
  
« - Moi je le trouve très juste, et je trouve qu'il s'applique très bien à la situation »  
  
« - Plutôt me faire piétiner par une colonie de Dragons que d'être amoureuse d'un idiot dans son genre !!! »  
  
« - Non pas une colonie, un dragon ça suffit.... » Me dit-elle, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.  
  
« - Ginny !!! » Lui dis-je horrifiée par son sous-entendu, les joues en feu.  
  
« - Très bien, j'arrête » Dit-elle en pouffant une dernière fois. « - Alors c'est notre Gryffondor préféré qui t'accompagne ? »  
  
J'hoche de la tête, Harry m'avait demandé de l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année en me disant qu'il n'avait franchement pas envie d'y aller avec l'une de ses fans. J'avais acceptée son offre, heureuse d'y aller avec lui. C'était un moment important pour moi et j'était contente de pouvoir le passer au coté de mon meilleur ami.  
  
« - Et Ron, il s'est décidé à inviter sa Serpentard ? » Demandais-je à Ginny.  
  
Ginny pouffa de rire une deuxième fois. « - Oui, et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Son visage était tellement rouge que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait mourir au milieu de la Grande Salle. »  
  
« - Elle a acceptée ? » Demandais-je, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
« - Heureusement, oui » Dit-elle en souriant. « - Sinon j'aurais du la tuer pour avoir briser le c?ur de mon frère »  
  
« - Qui aurait cru que ton frère, si à cheval sur les principes, s'intéresserait à une Serpentard » Dis-je perdu dans mes pensées.  
  
Il fallait dire que Cassie Andrews, n'était pas une Serpentard ordinaire, je ne la connaissait pas énormément, mais je savais que c'était quelqu'un de bien, respectable, je veux dire, pas une future mangemorte !  
  
Elle était très douce et très gentille, ce qui m'avait étonnée au départ, sachant dans quelle maison elle avait été envoyée, mais le jour où je l'avait vu transformer Parkinson en un vilain cochon rose durant notre 6ème année, j'avais compris qu'il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dort.  
  
Cette fille avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Depuis ce jour elle était devenue amie avec Ron qui avait assister à la scène tout comme nous. Etant Préféte de Serpentard, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Ginny qui elle aussi assumait cette fonction, et je la soupçonnait d'avoir préparer le terrain auprès de la jeune fille en ce qui concernait la demande de Ron.  
  
« - Pff, tu sais avec mon frère, c'est pas compliqué, il suffit qu'une jolie fille lui fasse les yeux doux et il est cuit !! »  
  
J'éclate de rire en entendant le commentaire de mon amie. « - Tu as raison »  
  
« - Miss Granger ? » Je me retourne en entendant la voix de la vieille dame du tableau qui garde l'entrée de la salle.  
  
« - Oui ? »  
  
« - Une Serpentard du nom d'Andrews, demande à vous voir »  
  
« - Oh ! Laissez là entrer » M'empressais-je de dire. « - Et bien quand on parle du loup !! »  
  
Le tableau pivote laissant une jeune fille blonde de 17 ans, l'air désespéré faire son entrée dans la chambre.  
  
« - Les filles, il faut que vous m'aidiez, ma robe est déchirée et je n'en ai pas d'autre !!! »  
  
« - Montre » Demanda rapidement Ginny.  
  
Cassie s'exécuta, les larmes aux yeux, elle nous montra un trou béant dans le bas de sa robe bleu nuit.  
  
« - Mais que s'est-il passée ? » Demandais-je.  
  
« - Parkinson » Dit-elle en devenant rouge de colère. « - Elle va me le payer, ça je vous le promet » Rajoute t-elle une lueur dangereuse apparaissant dans ses beaux yeux ambres.  
  
« - Cette petite peste à profité du fait que je prenne ma douche pour détruire ma robe ! Elle a de la chance de ne pas avoir été là lorsque je suis sortie de la Salle Commune, car je pense que j'aurais été droit à Azkaban sans même avoir reçue mon diplôme !!! » Expliqua t-elle folle de rage.  
  
« - Calme toi, je vais arranger ça » Lui assura Ginny. Elle prit la robe de Cassie et s'installa sur mon lit pour la raccommoder.  
  
« - Ne t'en fait pas, Ginny est la meilleure couturière que je connaisse ! » Lui dis-je pour la rassurer. Elle se contenta de m'adresser un faible sourire.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes Ginny poussa un cri de victoire.  
  
« - Voilà, comme neuve !! » Elle nous montra la robe. Cassie poussa un cri de joie et serra Ginny dans ses bras puis courut jusqu'à la Salle de bain pour l'enfiler.  
  
« - Quelle énergie !!Cette fille est vraiment spéciale, elle passe du rire aux larmes en même pas quelques secondes » Constatais-je à l'adresse de Ginny qui souriait.  
  
« - Oui, mais je crois que c'est pour ça que Ron l'aime bien »  
  
Je me contente d'acquiescer, puis je vois Cassie entrer de nouveau dans la chambre, cette fois vêtue de sa robe de soirée. Elle était...Elle était ..Whaou !!! Correction, Ron l'aimait bien car elle était magnifique !!!  
  
« - Tu es à couper le souffle, mon frère ne va jamais sans remettre » Lança Ginny, admirative.  
  
Cassie se mit à rougir sous le compliment. « - Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus »  
  
J'avais choisi une robe rouge bordeaux, avec un décolleté et très serrée, j'avais relevé mes cheveux en laissant quelques mèches que j'avais au préalablement bouclée, tombant sur chaque coté de mon visage.  
  
« - Je pense que nous somme prête » Entonna Ginny.  
  
Nous hochons toutes les deux de la tête. « - Allons-y, alors »  
  
Pendant que nous descendions les escaliers qui menait au salon, mon regard se posa sur Cassie, elle avait l'air à mi-chemin entre la peur et l'excitation, uniquement causé par le fait de savoir si elle allait plaire à son cavalier ou non, quelque part je l'enviait, Ron avait l'air de beaucoup l'aimer et apparemment il semblait que c'était réciproque.  
  
J'aurais aimée, moi aussi, ressentir les frissons de l'amour, ressentir l'impatience de voir la réaction de celui que j'aurais aimé, savoir si il me trouverait belle, d'entendre des mots d'amours susurrés au creux de mon oreille, avoir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, avoir quelqu'un pour partager mes joies, mes peines, mes projets...  
  
Mais l'amour n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de moi, ou peut-être était ce moi qui rejetait l'amour, je ne sais pas, mais à cet instant, j'aurais aimé avoir la chance de Cassie, être attendue par quelqu'un qui m'aime et que j'aime.  
  
Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rendit pas compte que nous étions déjà arriver dans la Salle Commune, la première chose que je vis c'est le regard brillant et amoureux de Ron, je me mord la lèvre inférieure, Merlin que j'aurais aimée être regardé de la même façon !! Je baisse la tête.  
  
Un doigt se pose sur le bas de mon menton pour relever ma tête. Je lève les yeux et rencontre le regard familier d'Harry, il me sourit.  
  
« - Tu es très belle » Me dit-il sincèrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me met à rougir instantanément.  
  
« - Euh..Merci, Harry »  
  
« - Mais de rien, chère amie, nous y allons ? » Il me tends son bras, que j'accepte avec plaisir.  
  
Je me tourne vers les autres. Ron et Cassie sont tout les deux très rouge, se perdent dans le regard l'un de l'autre, je crois que je peut dire que le temps s'est arrêté pour eux.  
  
Plus loin, Malfoy et Ginny rient, La rouquine aborde une jolie couleur rouge, sûrement du à un compliment typique du plus grand charmeur de Poudlard.  
  
Nous arrivons devant la Grande Salle où nous entrons sous les regards admiratifs de la population féminine et masculine de Poudlard. Nous, nous asseyons à la table réservée au Préfets en Chefs, où nous convions Ron et Cassie.  
  
La Grande Salle se remplie, toutes les tables sont maintenant occupées. Le repas se déroula sans problèmes majeurs, pas de disputes, je l'avait promis à Ginny, pour m'y tenir je n'adressais que très peu la parole à mon meilleur ennemi. Vers la fin du repas, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour nous adresser son discours.  
  
« - Chers élèves, voila une autre année qui se termine, je tiens d'abord à tous vous féliciter pour vos résultats aux examens, tous les professeurs se joignent à moi pour vous dire qu'il y avait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu d'aussi bons élèves. »  
  
« - Nous allons vous remettre vos diplôme, mais avant certaines mentions spéciales doivent être décernées. Pour cela j'appelle nos deux Préfets en Chefs, Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy »  
  
Je me lève de mon siège, j'avoue que j'ai un peu le trac, je jette un coup d'?il à mon compagnon d'infortune, lui est comme un poisson dans l'eau, avoir l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes n'a pas vraiment l'air de le gêner outre mesure. Par Merlin ! Quelle arrogance !!  
  
Nous, nous postons face à la Grande Salle, juste devant la table des professeurs.  
  
« - Hum ! Sonorus !! » Dis-je en pointant ma baguette vers ma gorge.  
  
« - Bonsoir à tous, Cette année nous avons décidé de récompenser les meilleurs élèves et ceux qui ont, principalement marqués nos sept années à Poudlard. Vous y avez tous participé ainsi que tous les professeurs, les résultats se trouvent dans cette boite et nous allons les découvrir ensemble »  
  
« - Le premier prix est attribué à notre meilleur élève en Potion : Neville Longdubat de Gryffondor !! » A cet instant, à la table des professeurs, Rogue manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau.  
  
Neville se leva aussi rouge que les couleur de sa propre maison et s'avança sous les applaudissement de tout les Gryffondors.  
  
Je lui fit un sourire encourageant, et lui tendit son diplôme. « - Euh, ...merci » Puis il reparti aussitôt à sa place n'osant pas rencontrer le regard su Maître des Potions qui n'en revenait toujours pas.  
  
Avec un petit sourire, j'entamais le second parchemin récompensant le meilleur élève en histoire de la Magie, un certain Thomas Green de Serdaigle. Puis une Poufsouffle pour l'Arithmancie, celui du meilleur élève de Métamorphose me fut attribué, à ma plus grande fierté et celle de mon professeur. Celui de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal à Malfoy, ce qui ne contribua en rien à atténuer son air fier et arrogant.  
  
« - Le prix du meilleur élève en Enchantements est décerné à Cassie Andrews de Serpentard !! » Je remis le diplôme à mon amie qui avait les yeux brillants par l'émotion.  
  
« - Le prix que nous allons décerner à présent à été donné à l'unanimité à Virginia Weasley de Gryffondor, pour son brillant parcours à Poudlard, qu'elle a effectuer, je vous le rappelle, en 6 ans !!! » Ginny se leva rouge d'embarras et se rapprocha de Malfoy qui le lui remit en souriant. Je l'entendit murmurer : « Félicitation, petite belette »  
  
Le prix du meilleur joueur de Quidditch fut décerné à Ron, qui gonfla son torse de fierté en allant chercher son diplôme.  
  
« - Le dernier diplôme, sera celui de l'élève qui a le plus marquer nos années scolaires, pour son courage, sa générosité, son humilité et sa gentillesse, nous tenons à faire un hommage spécial à Harry Potter de Gryffondor !!! »  
  
Toute la Grande Salle explosa et scanda le nom d'Harry, qui rouge comme une pivoine se leva pour nous rejoindre.  
  
Il se tourna vers les élèves.  
  
« - Merci à tous, je suis très touché, Poudlard me manquera et jamais je n'oublierai les années passées en votre compagnie, je vous souhaite, tous, de réussir, merci encore » Puis il reparti s'asseoir sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.  
  
Tout les autres diplômes furent remis à chacun des élèves, un par un, lorsque ce fut au tour de Pansy Parkinson, elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long en plein milieu de la Grande Salle sous les rires de tous les élèves.  
  
La Serpentard venait de faire les frais de son mauvais tour joué à Cassie, celle-ci venait de se venger en la faisant tomber par terre d'un discret coup de baguette.  
  
La cérémonie s'acheva et Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
  
« - Encore une fois je vous félicite tous, et remercie vous deux Préfets en Chef qui ont tout organisé, d'ailleurs je vais demander à ces derniers d'ouvrir le bal de fin d'année, comme le veut la tradition »  
  
Je l'avais vu venir !! Avec son regard espiègle caché derrières ses lunettes, Hors de question je ne danserais pas avec Malfoy !!! Ca non !!!  
  
« - Ce vieux fou ne nous épargnera vraiment rien » Lâcha Drago.  
  
« - Pour une fois je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! C'est hors de question !! » Dis-je en colère.  
  
« - Je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix, Granger, je te signale que toute la Salle nous regarde » Me dit-il en montrant les élèves autour de nous qui nous fixés, attendant que nous ouvrions ce bal.  
  
« - Non ! » J'était déterminé, je ne danserai pas avec lui, je croise les bras et lui lance un regard noir.  
  
Il lève les yeux au ciel. « - Ce que tu peux être pathétique, Granger » Puis je vois un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur son visage pale.  
  
« - Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ? » Demandais-je sèchement.  
  
« - Rien, mais, tu sais, c'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas danser »  
  
Quoi ???? Moi ??? Pas savoir danser ??? Il est malade celui-là ??  
  
« - Je crois que ton gel, a bien fini par t'attaquer le cerveau, Malfoy !! Et bien, je vais te montrer que je sais danser !! »  
  
Je le prends par la main pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Mais maintenant que je m'y trouve, je ne sait plus quoi faire, tout le monde nous regarde, je me sens soudainement très mal à l'aise. Je crois même que je rougis, oh mon Dieu !  
  
Je lève la tête, je rencontre les yeux gris acier du Serpentard, et soudain une vague de souvenirs et de sentiments contradictoires m'envahissent, je ressens un n?ud serrer mon estomac et des sortes de papillons s'envolaient au creux de mon ventre devant ce Serpentard qui avait partager mes appartement de Préféte pendant toute cette année, ce Serpentard qui pouvait me mettre dans un tel état que je ne pouvait plus répondre de mes actes, ce Serpentard avec qui j'avais combattue dos à dos lors de notre dernière bataille et qui m'avais sauver d'un Doloris en le prenant à ma place, ce Serpentard qui avait l'air d'un ange lorsque je l'avais surpris endormis sur le divan de la Salle commune en rentrant tard un soir, ce Serpentard qui m'avait rattraper d'une chute certaine quelques heures plus tôt et dont les battements de c?ur résonnait encore dans ton mon corps, où bien était ce le mien ???  
  
Un long frisson que je ne pu m'expliquer, comme une décharge électrique, me traversa lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille, instinctivement je passe mes bras autour de son coup, le temps s'est soudainement arrêté, je n'entend même pas la musique, je me laisse guider par mon cavalier, sans quitter une seule seconde ses yeux d'un gris intense, qui en ce moment reflète une expression que je n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui je dois bien l'avouer, me trouble au plus haut point.  
  
Puis emportée par ces nouvelles sensations, je pose ma tête contre son torse, au moment où je le fait je me rend compte de mon geste, mais trop tard, je m'attends à être repoussée ou à entendre un sarcasme de sa part, comme à son habitude, mais au lieu de cela je sens une pression sur ma taille qui me rapproche encore plus de lui, si proche que je sens son souffle chaud sur mon coup.  
  
Son c?ur ou le mien, ou peut-être même les deux à la fois s'emballe, je me laisse à nouveaux bercer par ce son sourd et réconfortant. Puis je ressens l'envie de replonger mon âme dans ses yeux de diamantine, je lève la tête.  
  
Il me regarde, un sourire sur les lèvres, mes lèvres l'imitent, et encore poussée par une quelconque ardeur, je sens le besoins de les poser sur les siennes, je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds et je vois que lui, incline légèrement la tête vers moi, nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'a quelques centimètres, lorsqu'une explosion retentie derrière la porte de la Grande Salle.  
  
Tout les regards s'arrête sur celle-ci. Je regarde autour de moi, Ron et Cassie sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre, très pâles, pendant qu'Harry s'est posé devant Ginny d'un geste protecteur.  
  
La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, explosant en mille morceaux, je ne peux pas bouger, je suis pétrifiée par la surprise et la peur. Une main se glisse rapidement dans la mienne et m'attire à l'abris. Drago me prends dans ses bras et me secoue légèrement pour que je reprenne mes esprits.  
  
« - Hermione ! Hermione ! Reprends toi ! Sors ta baguette, on va devoir se battre !! »  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Et voilà !! Ouf ! J'ai cru que je ne le finirai jamais ce chapitre !!!! Alors ça vous a plu ??? Faites le moi savoir et à bientôt !!!!!  
  
RAR :  
  
Caroline Black : Contente que mon style te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes espérances !!! Gros bisous et à bientôt, j'espère !!  
  
Jina1 : Oui, c'est vraiment ma première fic, je dois avouer que je me fais aider par ma s?ur qui écrit aussi des fics, je sais pas si tu la connais, c'est Liza Black, enfin bref voila, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Bisous !!! Et encore merci.  
  
Sabrina : Contente que ça te plaise et dis moi si la suite est bonne !!!!  
  
Keit : Tu es en train de devenir ma fidèle lectrice, contente de voir que tu aimes. A bientôt !! 


	4. L'attaque de Poudlard

Enfin un nouveau chapitre !!! Oui, je sais je suis impardonnable pour l'attente, mais promis j'essaierai de me rattraper !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car je ne suis pas très bonne pour les scènes d'actions, mais bon vous verrez.......N'hésitez pas en tout cas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou non.  
  
Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Chapitre 4 : L'attaque de Poudlard  
  
Je cours un peu au hasard dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de la plus jeune des Weasley. Quelle ironie du sort, vous ne croyez pas ?? Moi, un Malefoy, préoccupé par l'état d'une belette ???  
  
Mais quelle belette ! Cette fille n'était vraiment pas commune. Elle était si fragile et forte à la fois, si douce et en même temps si froide. Elle avait été la première à me tendre la main, et ça jamais je ne l'oublierai, je lui devait tant........ Avec elle j'avais gagné une amie, une sœur, une famille et bien d'autre choses.........  
  
Même si entre nous cela n'avait pas fonctionné, nous étions resté très proche, d'ailleurs je vois très mal ce qui aurait pu nous séparer, même son imbécile de frère ne faisait pas le poids face à ce que nous avions crée, c'est-à-dire quelque chose de fort, d'indestructible et de peu commun......Elle était la part de moi qui ne demandait qu'à aimer, qu'à partager, et moi, j'était la part d'elle qui voulait être dure et forte.  
  
Nous, nous étions beaucoup aimés, avec elle, j'avais découvert qu'on pouvait parfois se reposer sur un être cher, que les moments difficiles pouvaient être partagé ainsi que les meilleurs. Elle m'avait appris qu'on pouvait appartenir à quelqu'un, se donner à un tel point que ça faisait mal, appris qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un tellement fort que notre vie n'avait que peu d'importance comparé au bien être de l'autre. Oui, nous avions été très heureux, j'avais été très heureux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, mais nous nous étions rendu compte que nous nous aimions d'un amour plus fraternel qu'autre chose et avions convenu d'un commun accord, qu'avant de tout gâcher nous devions mieux tout arrêter.  
  
L'homme qui aurait Virginia Weasley dans sa vie pour toujours sera le plus heureux des hommes, pendant un moment j'avais cru que cet homme se serait moi, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait que Ginny était une personne extraordinaire et qui comptait bien plus dans ma vie que ce que je voulais bien admettre.........  
  
Elle avait été la seule à croire en moi et à me donner une chance, d'ailleurs je pense que sans elle je n'aurait pas pu trouver la force de respecter les engagements que j'avais pris, jusqu'au bout.  
  
Oui, j'aimais Ginny, et je pensais jusqu'à récemment qu'elle était et serait pour toujours la seule femme de ma vie........Mais l'amour était vraiment une chose étrange, dont je ne voulais pas mais dont je ne pouvais plus me passer, surtout maintenant que j'y avais goûté.....  
  
Mais aujourd'hui ma vie n'était plus éclairer que par une jolie frimousse rousse mais aussi par une femme belle et brillante, caractérielle et courageuse, forte et généreuse, drôle et agressive.........  
  
Soudain et sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, mon cœur s'était subitement mis à taper dangereusement vite dans ma poitrine, en la voyant débouler, ses bras chargés de livres, dans notre salle commune, interrompant mes interminables lectures. Une insupportable envie de presser mes lèvres sur les siennes s'emparait de moi lorsque nos disputes devenait de plus en plus enragées, ou un fou désir lorsque parfois, elle baissait ses gardes avec moi, et que je voyait la femme froide devenir d'une douceur peu commune........ Bref, Ginny avait réellement une très mauvaise influence sur moi, j'étais reclus au rang d'un stupide Gryffondor sentimental et mielleux, je détestait ça !!!  
  
D'ailleurs c'était justement l'explication de ma subite sortie de la salle commune des Préfets en Chef, la tenir si près de moi m'avais décidément trop fait tourner la tête et accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Quelle horreur, et si elle s'était rendue compte de quelque chose ??? Je ne donnerais pas cher de ma réputation, après : Malefoy et la Weasley 1er épisode, il y aurait : Malefoy et la Sang de Bourbe 2ème épisode, et l'épilogue se serait quoi ?? Malefoy et Potter ou comment assumer son homosexualité ????  
  
Non, décidément je crois vraiment que Malefoy ne rimait pas avec amour ou bien serait ce peut être l'amour qui ne rimerait pas avec Malefoy ?? Bref, peu importait les soudains et inattendus état d'âme de mon cœur, il fallait que je trouve ma belette.  
  
Mon instinct me poussa vers la Tour d'Astronomie, je savais qu'elle aimait cet endroit, il avait d'ailleurs était le témoin de notre amour, bien sûr, personne ne savait que Ginny et moi nous nous étions aimés comme des fous pendant presque une année entière. Nous avions préféré garder ça pour nous et nous avions eu raison, nous avions pu profiter pleinement de notre relation, sans embrouilles, et sans se poser de questions........  
  
Et c'était mieux ainsi, pas que j'avais une quelconque peur de ses frères, pour elle, je les aurais tous affronter un par un, mais pour nous préserver de l'extérieur. Nous avions garder ce secret, cela nous faisait une chose de plus à partager et c'était bien.  
  
En débouchant de l'escalier menant à la terrasse je la vit, sur le balcon, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues, j'entendais ses sanglots et cela me déchira le cœur. Je me rendait compte d'ailleurs que d'avoir un coeur était parfois un vrai calvaire, surtout ces derniers temps où beaucoup trop de sentiments me submergeait en même temps..........  
  
Je me dirige vers elle, je la prend par la taille et pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou, regardant dans la même direction qu'elle, je la sens tressaillir à mon contact. Ca avait toujours était ainsi, dès que je la touchait ou qu'elle faisait de même avec moi, je sentais un long courant électrique parcourir tout mon corps, c'était grisant de sensualité.......... Finalement, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, et vivement, elle se retourna dans mes bras, sans s'en écarter et avec un léger gémissement elle se blottie au plus près de moi.  
  
Sans poser de question je l'accueillis en la serrant fermement, répondant à son étreinte.  
  
« - Dis moi ce qu'il y a ma belette » Lui demandais-je doucement.  
  
Elle sanglota un peu plus fort et resserra sa prise sur mon uniforme.  
  
« - Je ne veux pas que tu partes.........je ne veux pas qu'Harry parte.......... je vous aimes trop tous les deux....... » Me répondit-elle dans une plainte déchirante qui fit vibrer mon cœur.  
  
« - Ginny..........Ce n'est que pour un an, c'est pas la vie entière, ça passera vite » Dis-je calmement alors que je pensais que de ne pas voir sa petite frimousse et de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir près de moi pour la protéger, l'aider ou tout simplement la serrer dans mes bras comme maintenant, allait terriblement me manquer.  
  
A mon propre constat et à mon plus grand désespoir je me rendis compte que l'époque du terrible Serpentard au cœur de glace était définitivement révolu, et dire que tout cela je le devait à tout ce que j'avais détesté le plus au monde depuis ma naissance et qui, aujourd'hui, représentait la seule chose à laquelle je tenais, une mignonne et touchante petite Gryffondor..........  
  
Un Serpentard ramolli, une vrai lopette, voilà ce que j'était devenu, voilà qui allait plaire à Blaise, oui, définitivement il allait sûrement en mourir de rire............  
  
« - Tu m'écrira ? » Je fus interrompu dans mes pensée par sa petite voix, emplie d'un reste de sanglot. Elle s'écarte un peu de moi pour me voir, je plonge mon regard dans ses grands yeux noisettes, je m'approche d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front puis je hoche de la tête, un sourire s'étirant sur mon visage.  
  
« - Tu prendra soin de toi ? »  
  
« - Oui »  
  
« - Ne force pas trop » Me recommanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« - Entendu »  
  
« - Tu pensera à moi, hein ? »  
  
« - Oui » Dis-je las, commençant à sentir une pointe d'agacement s'immiscer en moi.  
  
« - Mange équilibré »  
  
« - .......... »  
  
« - Tu me promet de faire attention ? »  
  
« - Ouiiiiiii » Criais-je exaspéré.  
  
« - Tu prendras soin d'Harry ? » Demanda t-elle de nouveau.  
  
« - Faut pas pousser la belette, ton super Potter se débrouillera tout seul ! » Lançais-je.  
  
Non, mais pour qui me prends t-elle ?? D'accord je deviens un putain de Gryffondor ramolli par des sentiments dont je me passerais bien, mais je n'en suis pas arrivé au point de me prendre pour la mère de Potter !!! Hey, je reste un Malefoy, diminué, mais un Malefoy quand même !!!  
  
« - D'accord, mais tu gardera un œil sur lui ? » Me supplia t-elle.  
  
« - Bon, t'as gagné, c'est d'accord, mais tu me fiche la paix maintenant avec ton stupide instinct maternel !!! Tu garde ça pour ton Saint Potter, OK ?? » Dis-je au comble de l'agacement.  
  
« - Ne l'appelle pas comme ça » Me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« - Je fais ce qu'il me plaît, Weasley ! » Lui lançais je, énervé.  
  
« - Tu vas horriblement me manquer, Drago » Dit-elle, sincèrement, souriant tendrement.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Après l'épisode de la tour d'Astronomie, j'avais reconduit Ginny dans la salle commune et elle avait regagné la chambre de Granger. Après une interminable discussion sur les dernières nouvelles de la guerre, les deux jeunes filles avaient refais surface pour s'excuser de leur attitude et après une brève dispute entre moi et Granger au sujet de cette vielle chouette qui nous servait de professeur de Métamorphose, les deux Gryffondors avaient regagnées la chambre de la préfète pour se préparé pour le bal de remise des diplômes.  
  
Potter et Weasley avaient, tous les deux prévu de s'habiller ici. Je me rendis compte que j'avais plus d'intimité lorsque je partageais mon dortoir avec quatre Serpentards qu'aujourd'hui, à partager une grande salle commune avec deux Gryffondors !!! Ces deux garçons n'avait aucun sens de l'individualité et du respect de l'espace vital d'autrui, ils vivaient les uns sur les autres et semblaient s'y complaire ! Quelle horreur, aucune dignité !!  
  
Je les laisse entre eux et regagne le peu de chose qui me reste qui ne sois pas envahit par du rouge et or et par la stupidité gryffondresque, c'est-à- dire ma chambre !!! Et puis je devais me préparé pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, encore un ramassis de conneries en puissance !!! On ne pouvait pas tout simplement remettre un diplôme et merci au revoir ??? Non, à la place de cela il y avait un repas, un discours, la remise, un bal...........Au moins, pour une fois je ne me tapais pas une cavalière aussi séduisante qu'un bouledogue, j'y allais avec ma belette, oui, Blaise allait décidément beaucoup rire.........  
  
D'ailleurs, de qui s'était-il entiché cette fois-ci ?? Encore une stupide Poufsouffle, j'en suis sûr !!! Il avait vraiment le don d'attirer toutes les filles les plus superficielles qui existe, pourtant il faisait parti des gens les plus brillants que je connaisse......  
  
Blaise Zabini était vraiment un garçon intéressant, il avait la beauté et l'intelligence, mais cet étrange Serpentard était tout aussi insondable que Drago, collectionnant les flirt sans importance........ De plus le blond ne pensais pas que son ami est un jour eu une relation sérieuse, cependant il n'aurait pas pu l'affirmer, s'épancher sur sa vie sentimentale n'était pas vraiment une habitude dans la maison vert et argent.  
  
Blaise avait été son unique véritable ami pendant toutes ses années à Poudlard, les autres n'étant que des imbéciles qui lui avait tourné le dos lorsqu'il s'était rebellé contre son père, mais pas lui, il se moquait considérablement de ce que les autres Serpentard pensait ou disait de lui, il était bien trop intelligent pour leur propre bien, si bien qu'il était plus craint au sein de la maison que Dumbledore lui-même.  
  
Il faisait tomber toutes les filles sur son passage, même les Gryffondrs en pinçaient pour lui, mais il s'obstinait à choisir les plus idiotes et sans intérêts qu'il pouvait trouver. Un vrai mystère à lui tout seul, et quand je lui disait, il me répondait avec un sourire en coin :  
  
« - Je n'ai pas à recevoir de conseil de quelqu'un qui s'est trimbalé Parkinson pendant des années, pendu à son bras, comme une chienne en chaleur » Puis en général, il concluait par petit rire sadique.  
  
Bref, tout en pensant à Blaise et à la façon dont il gérait sa vie sentimentale, « Oh putain, c'est moi qui pense ça ??? » je regardais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir me mettre. Au bout de quelques minutes je fini par opter pour un pantalon noir et un pull à col roulé de la même couleur. Il fallait dire que cette rébellion contre mon père m'avais permis entre autres choses de découvrir les habits moldus, beaucoup plus confortable que les nôtres. Je mis ma robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Serpentard par-dessus et après un bref coup d'œil dans le miroir, je me rendis dans la salle commune. Weasley et Potter étaient près eux aussi, Tous les deux avaient choisis la même tenu que moi, le brun portait un pull vert bouteille et le roux un de couleur rouge.  
  
Potter y allait avec Granger, j'avais beau me dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir encore plus envie de tuer cet imbécile que d'habitude.......Weasley y allait avec Cassie Andrews, une Serpentard que je connaissait très bien. J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle finirai avec Blaise mais le sort semblait s'acharner à vouloir caser des Serpentard avec des stupides Gryffondors, puisqu'elle avait accepter d'être la cavalière de Weasley. Un gros gâchis si vous voulez mon avis.........  
  
Bref je pris place dans le salon pour attendre ma cavalière, Weasley avait l'air pitoyablement angoissé en fixant l'escalier menant au dortoir de Granger, et Potter était serein.  
  
« - Passe au vert Weasley » Lui dis-je pour le faire enragé, mais ma réplique n'eut aucunement l'effet escompté, le jeune homme roux ne parut même pas avoir entendu.  
  
« - Bien essayé Malefoy, mais figure toi que notre cher ami, Ron est bien loin de faire attention à toi dans l'état actuel des choses. Son cerveau est bien trop occupé avec une jeune fille blonde » M'informa Potter avec un sourire en coin.  
  
« - Je ne savais pas que Weasley avait un cerveau qui fonctionne » Répliquais-je.  
  
« - Tu n'arrête jamais, pas vrai ? » Me demanda t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
« - Ca peut m'arriver, mais en ce qui te concerne toi, Granger et Weasley, je ne cois pas que se soit possible ou encore faudrait-il que je le veuille » Répondis-je, mon sourire narquois au visage.  
  
« - Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair » Dit-il, une lueur étrange dans le regard.  
  
« - S'il te plait épargne moi les : « enterrons la hache de guerre » ou bien les : « après tout nous pourrions devenir amis ?? » et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Toi et moi Potter, nous ne pourrons jamais être autre chose que des rivaux, c'est génétique, c'est déjà un miracle que nous puissions être sous le même toit sans nous entre tuer » Lui dis-je.  
  
Il resta en silence pendant quelques minutes, méditant sur ce que je venais de dire, puis il se tourna vers moi en souriant.  
  
« - C'est vrai, Malefoy, nous ne pourrons jamais être amis, néanmoins je suis content que tu sois devenue ce que tu es, je préfère largement te savoir avec nous que contre nous. Je tenais à ce que tu le sache, c'est tout » Finit-il en haussant des épaules.  
  
« - Epargne moi ta noblesse, ça me donne envie de vomir de voir autant d'émotions sur ton visage en parlant de moi !! » Dis-je sarcastique, cependant je lui lance un regard de remerciement.  
  
Harry Potter restera toujours pour moi, mon principal rival dans la vie, mais il n'était plus mon ennemi, le sentiment de haine que j'éprouvait envers lui avait laisser la place à un profond respect, qui était partagé.  
  
Nous étions devenu les meilleurs ennemis de Poudlard.  
  
Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit un court instant, puis il laissa place à une expression choquée.  
  
« - Pourtant du devrais savoir que « noblesse » rime avec « Potter » autant que « prétention » rime avec « Malefoy » » Répondit-il, une main sur le cœur et un doigt en l'air, mimant une récitation.  
  
J'allais répliquer lorsque j'entendis un bruit venant des escaliers du dortoir de Granger. J'aperçu quelques ombres et un mouvement. En quelques secondes je vis trois superbes jeunes filles apparaître.  
  
Granger était vraiment magnifique, la plus belle d'ailleurs, je vis Potter se diriger vers elle, et pendant un instant où sa main toucha le menton de la Gryffondor mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, allait-il l'embrasser ???? Mais ma peur se volatilisa lorsque je vis qu'il n'en était rien.  
  
Avec un soupir de soulagement je me tourne vers ma cavalière qui ressemblait plus que jamais à un ange descendu du ciel, je dus sans m'en rendre compte le dire tout haut car elle se mit à rougir instantanément.  
  
« - Est-ce que j'ai dit ça tout haut ??? » Demandais je accablé par ma stupidité. Elle me fit un sourire et approuva de la tête. Je devais vraiment faire une drôle de tête à cet instant car ma Ginny se mit à rire de bon cœur. Et comme tout chez Virginia Weasley était contagieux, autant sa bonne humeur, son amour, sa douceur, sa joie de vivre, sa sensibilité et bien d'autres chose, je la rejoins dans son hilarité.  
  
Nous primes tous les six le chemin de la Grande Salle, Granger au bras de Potter en tête, suivi de Cassie et Weasley, puis fermant la marche, Ginny et moi. Lorsque nous fîmes apparition se fut sous tous les regards appréciateur des élèves déjà présents.  
  
Je senti les regards noirs de tous les Serpentards sur moi, il est vrai que d'apparaître au bras d'une Gryffondor, et qui plus est d'une Weasley, devait retourner l'estomac de la plupart de mes anciens compagnons, dans cette foule aux écusson vert je vis l'expression narquoise de Blaise.  
  
Il me fit un clin d'œil et haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive en montrant du regard ma cavalière, puis il finit par lever son pouce vers le haut très rapidement, si vite que j'aurais pu l'imaginer si je ne connaissait pas les habituels sous entendus douteux qui caractérisait sa personne. Je lui lance mon regard le plus noir et je le vois se retenir de pouffer de rire.  
  
Je regarde ailleurs pour éviter moi-même de l'imiter, mais c'est plus fort que moi, et je sens une minuscule ébauche de sourire pointer le bout de son nez.  
  
« - Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire ? » Me demande Ginny en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.  
  
« - Moi ?? Sourire ?? Non, je crois que tu fais erreur sur la personne, Potter est un peu plus loin » Lui répondis-je, du ton le plus sarcastique possible.  
  
Elle fronce les sourcils, puis elle détourne le regard, le fixant droit devant elle. « - Oh, mais je sais que tu es capable de sourire Drago Malefoy » Me répondit-elle, énigmatique. Puis elle me regarde à nouveau, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur que je ne connaissait que trop bien, et là je m'attendais au pire. « - Et tu es même capable de beaucoup plus, tu veux peut-être que j'en informe toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle ? » Me demande t-elle de son air innocent, en battant des cils.  
  
« - Tu n'oserais pas ?? » Lui dis-je, horrifié.  
  
Elle me regarda en souriant, une lueur triomphante baignant dans ses yeux noisettes. « - Je pourrais le faire » Dit-elle sérieusement.  
  
Je senti mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, elle ne ferai jamais ça, si ?? Non, elle pouvait pas me faire un coup pareil !!! Sa voix interrompit de nouveau mes pensées.  
  
« - Mais je ne le ferais pas » Sa phrase fut suivi d'un bruyant soupir de soulagement de ma part, j'avais eu chaud !!! « - Je préfère garder cette merveilleuse partie de toi, juste pour moi » Avoua t-elle en serrant mon bras. « - Et puis que serait Poudlard sans le terrible Drago Malefoy ??? » Dit-elle en pouffant de rire.  
  
« - Arrête ça, ou on va croire que tu t'amuse avec moi ! » Dis-je essayant de garder un semblant de sérieux, alors que j'étais obligé de me mordre les joues pour ne pas rire à mon tour.  
  
« - Pardon, majesté » Dit-elle d'un ton solennel. « - Veuillez excuser mon égarement »  
  
« - Ca ira pour cette fois, esclave, mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus, un Malefoy drôle, et puis quoi encore, Potter roi des Serpentards ??? »  
  
Je la vis retenir un éclat de rire, ses épaules sursautant pendant que de petites larmes se formaient de chaque coins de ses yeux, à force de se contrôler.  
  
« - Très bien maintenant on va croire que je t'ai frappé !! » Dis je feignant l'agacement. « - Décidément tu n'es vraiment pas une bonne comédienne » Dis je en soupirant, l'air désespéré.  
  
« - Désolée, pourtant je vais à bonne école, mais il faut croire qu'on ne peut pas changer sa nature » Dit-elle, se calmant un peu.  
  
Nous échangeons un regard complice et nous rejoignons le reste de la troupe qui étaient déjà installés à notre table.  
  
Après un dîner interminable animé par les regards énamourés de Weasley, l'étalage de science de Granger, et les rires de Ginny aux blagues stupides de Potter, il y eu la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, interminable elle aussi, je dois dire......... La seule chose d'intéressante et de plutôt tordant fut le quasi infarctus de Rogue, lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de l'élève ayant eu les meilleurs notes aux ASPICS dans sa matière. La chute de Parkinson eut aussi un succès fou, Cassie était vraiment douée en sortilège. Puis enfin, tout ceci se termina, pour le plus grand bien de ma santé mentale.  
  
Mais alors cette vielle chèvre qui nous servait de Directeur, jugea bon de faire ouvrir le bal à ses deux Préfets en Chefs, manquait plus que ça ! Danser avec Granger !! Bien sûr, rien de plus facile, personne n'a une corde ?? Que j'abrège mes souffrances tout de suite au lieu de me ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard ??? Non ? Dommage.......  
  
« - Ce vieux fou ne nous épargnera vraiment rien » Dis-je au comble de l'agacement.  
  
« - Pour une fois je suis bien d'accord avec toi, c'est hors de question !!! » Dit-elle énervée.  
  
Bien ! Au moins c'était clair ! Ni elle ni moi ne voulions nous donner en spectacle et je m'apprêtais à aller rejoindre Ginny lorsque je m'aperçu que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous, attendant que nous ouvrions ce maudit bal.  
  
Je jette un regard implorant à Ginny, mais celle-ci est déjà pendue au bras de Potter, me faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, c'était Granger ou danser seul. Je sens que je me décompose sur place et cela ne devais pas être beau à voir car lorsque je porte mon attention sur une vague silhouette familière, je rencontre le regard amusé de Blaise, qui se transforma rapidement en hilarité qu'il essaya vainement de dissimuler.  
  
Je me retourne vers Granger en maudissant Blaise et toute la famille Zabini pour l'avoir mis au monde. Celle-ci était toujours aussi déterminée à ne pas bouger d'un pouce.  
  
« - Et bien je crois qu'on pas vraiment le choix, Granger, toute la salle nous regarde » Lui dis-je en indiquant la foule.  
  
« - Non ! » Me réponds t-elle en croisant les bras, campant sur sa position.  
  
Par Merlin que cette fille pouvait être agaçante !!! « - Ce que tu peux être pathétique, Granger » Lui dis-je exaspéré.  
  
Je n'allait quand même pas me mettre à genou pour que Miss-je-sais-tout danse avec moi, elle me prend pour qui ???  
  
Bon, il va bien falloir que j'y arrive, je commence à en avoir marre de me donner en spectacle devant tout Poudlard, plus vite se sera fait, plus vite se sera fini, et chacun chez soi !! Cependant comment faire changer d'avis cette mule de Granger ?  
  
Mmmh, moui, j'ai trouvé, elle n'y résistera pas.........  
  
« - Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ? » Me demanda t-elle énervée.  
  
« - Rien, mais, tu sais, c'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas danser » Lui dis- je calmement.  
  
Je vois la colère et la vexation apparaître dans ses yeux.  
  
« - Je crois que ton gel, a bien fini par t'attaquer le cerveau, Malefoy !! Et bien, je vais te montrer que je sais danser !! » Me répond t-elle vivement.  
  
Et voilà j'ai gagné, c'était presque trop facile, ses Gryffondors ont vraiment beaucoup de choses à apprendre encore.  
  
Elle m'entraîna au centre de la piste de danse d'un pas assuré, assurance qu'elle perdit rapidement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il fallait que l'on se rapproche pour danser, je lui lance un regard amusé et à ma plus grande surprise ce que je lu dans le sien était à l'opposé de ce à quoi je m'attendais.  
  
Elle me regardais comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait, je vis plusieurs sentiments défiler dans ses yeux, la tendresse, la reconnaissance, la peur, l'envi, et même du......... désir ??? Non, là je crois que j'ai rêvé......... Je la voit rougir subitement, elle est vraiment magnifique.........  
  
Finalement je fais le premier pas en posant mes mains sur sa taille, je la sens frissonner sous mes doigts et rien qu'à la pensée que j'en suis la cause, je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Après un moment de confusion, ses bras prennent le chemin vers mon cou et c'est à mon tour de sentir un long frisson se propageait dans tout mon corps, et cette sensation je la connaissait que trop bien, c'était ce que je ressentais à chaque fois que Ginny me touchait. Mais la différence c'était que j'aimais Ginny, alors que ce n'était pas le cas pour Granger. Certes je la trouvait attirante et intelligente mais je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle ! Je la désirais mais je ne l'aimais pas !  
  
Je fus interrompu dans mes pensée par la sensation d'un poids agréable sur mon torse, en baissant les yeux je vis une masse de délicieuses boucles brune posées contre ma poitrine, ses mains me serrant doucement, c'était électrisant, et machinalement je la rapproche de moi, elle se colle parfaitement à moi, comme si mon corps n'avait toujours attendu que le sien pour enfin ne faire plus qu'un. Je ressentis au fond de moi, un sentiment de bien être encore jamais exploité, je me sentais plus que bien, je me sentais vivre, comme si jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais eu qu'une demi-vie et qu'elle m'avait ressuscité.  
  
A ce moment là je voulu que cet instant dure toujours, je ne voulais plus me réveiller sans elle le matin ou m'endormir sans son corps collé au mien le soir, de voir mes journées bercées par son magnifique sourire ou par son vilain caractère. Qui avait osé dire que je n'aimait pas cette fille ??  
  
Je la senti s'écarter de moi, intrigué je baisse la tête et nos regards se rencontrent, dans le sien, le désir et l'amour que j'y lu finit de me court- circuiter le cerveau en mode « pause », mes instincts prenant le dessus, je senti une envie pressante de l'embrasser, de goûter au fruit défendu, mais je n'eu vraiment pas le temps d'assouvir mon envie qu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir à ma rencontre, instinctivement je baisse la tête. Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques ridicules millimètres lorsqu'une assourdissante détonation retentie.  
  
Le sol trembla et la porte explosa violemment, je senti une sensation de froid intense s'insinuer dans tout mon être, j'avais l'impression de revivre les moments les plus tristes de ma vie, dans un coin de ma tête j'entendais les derniers cris de douleurs de ma mère et je compris ce qu'il se passait : des Détraqueurs.  
  
Avant que je ne pu faire quoi que se soit je vis un cerf argenté, courir vers eux, les faisant reculer mais bientôt il perdit en intensité et disparu, mais un lion argenté prit la relève. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus lumineux et imposant que le cerf de Potter. En me retournant je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait du patronus de Dumbledore lui-même, le directeur avait l'air très en colère.  
  
Les Détraqueurs reculaient, pour certains, ils disparaissaient, mais alors se passa quelque chose d'inexplicable, des mangemorts suivis de Trolls des cavernes adultes et même de quelques loup-garou entrèrent dans la pièce à la plus grande horreur des élèves présents.  
  
Soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule, je me retourne pour faire face à mon directeur de maison.  
  
« - Professeur ? Que se passe t-il ? » Lui demandais-je alarmé par son air inquiet.  
  
« - Nous sommes attaqués, M. Malefoy, nous, nous occupons de la Grande Salle, Granger et vous, occupez-vous de sécuriser la tour des Serdaigles, envoyez Potter et Weasley fille à Gryffondor, Zabini et Andrews à Serpentard, Weasley s'occupera des Poufsouffles. »  
  
« - Mais professeur...... » Lui dis-je.  
  
« - Grouillez-vous Malefoy, ils s'en prennent peut-être déjà aux premières années en ce moment !!! » Me cria t-il avant de se baisser pour éviter un Doloris. « - Je compte sur vous, faites attention » Puis il sorti sa baguette pour se joindre au combat.  
  
Merde ! Je sorti ma baguette en réfléchissant, dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait que les professeurs et les 7ème années, cependant il s'agissait du centre névralgique de l'attaque, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils attaqueraient où il y avait un point faible, c'est-à-dire dans les dortoirs remplis de sorciers inexpérimentés.  
  
Il fallait que Granger et moi trouvions le moyen d'atteindre Potter, Weasley et Zabini pour leur transmettre le plan, et tout ça, sans se faire tuer, sans compter qu'il allait falloir traverser toute la grande salle pour sortir et rejoindre la Tour des Serdaigles.  
  
Autant ne pas perdre plus de temps !! Je me tourne vers Granger, celle-ci est pétrifiée, raide comme un manche à balais, elle fixe la scène d'un œil absent. Je la prend par les épaules pour la secouer un peu en l'appelant « - Granger ! Granger !! » Mais celle-ci demeura figée.  
  
Je réitère, commençant à me dire que j'allais la laisser ici. « - Hermione !! » Je la vois cligner des yeux et peu à peu reprendre ses esprits. « - Hermione ! Hermione ! Reprends toi ! Sors ta baguette, il va falloir se battre !! »  
  
Comme si j'avais prononcé une formule magique, un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard, elle sortie sa baguette à une vitesse époustouflante et se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés.  
  
Je lui explique rapidement le plan et elle acquiesce, nous parcourons la salle du regard, Potter et Ginny étaient au centre de la pièce aux prises avec quatre Détraqueurs. A gauche Weasley et Andrews s'occupaient d'un troll, sur le même axe je vis la tête brune de Zabini se battant avec deux mangemorts.  
  
« - D'accord, tu t'occupe de Potter et moi des autres » Dis-je rapidement. « - On se retrouve en dehors de la grande salle, tu monte l'escalier principal, à la deuxième statue tu te faufile derrière et tu prononce « Autis », le mur va pivoter, tu entres et tu m'attends » Lui dis-je rapidement.  
  
Elle acquiesce et après un dernier regard, je la voit se préparer à s'élancer. Au dernier moment je la retiens en l'attrapant par le bras, je la tire fermement vers moi, elle atterrie doucement contre mon torse où elle dépose ses mains fines, et là, je l'embrasse furtivement.  
  
« - Fais attention à toi » Et après un dernier regard je m'élance dans le combat à la recherche de Weasley.  
  
Je me calle derrière une table renversée pour évaluer le danger se trouvant sur mon chemin. Pour arriver jusqu'à Weasley il me fallait affronter un, voir peut-être deux Détraqueurs, et quelques mangemorts, je regarde rapidement car franchement, j'aimerais éviter de me retrouver nez à nez avec un loup-garou.  
  
Bien. « - Spero Patronum !! » Un aigle sorti rapidement de ma baguette et se dirigea vers les détraqueurs en les attaquant à coup de bec, je me mis à courir mais je fus freiner par le froid qui parcourait tout mon corps, avec autant de ses sales bestioles dans la pièce, il y avait intérêt à avoir beaucoup de souvenir heureux, ce qui n'était pas vraiment mon cas.  
  
Finalement je réussi à atteindre le jeune Gryffondor roux. Et juste à temps, car je vis la massue d'un Troll s'abattre vivement sur sa tête, trop occupé par un autre de la même espèce il n'y pris pas garde.  
  
« - Weasley !! Attention !! Wingardium Leviosa !!! » Criai je. La massue du Troll resta en l'air. « - Tous les trois » Leurs dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur le monstre.  
  
« - Stupéfix » Lançais-je suivi de ceux de Weasley et Cassie. Le troll se raidi et tomba bruyamment au sol pendant que l'autre se faisait assommer par sa propre arme.  
  
« - Tu arrive à pic, capitaine » M'avoua Cassie avec un sourire crispé. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Serpentard depuis 3 ans, c'était la meilleure poursuiveuse depuis longtemps, et elle prenait un malin plaisir à m'appeler « capitaine » depuis.  
  
Je lui fit un petit sourire, sentant le sarcasme venir mais je le retins ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.  
  
« - Voilà le plan, Weasley tu dois sécuriser le dortoir des Poufsouffles et toi, Cassie, tu vas avec Blaise dans les cachots, chez nous, pour faire de même » Expliquais-je rapidement.  
  
« - Pourquoi je n'y vais pas avec Ron, Zabini peut se débrouiller tout seul, il n'a pas besoin de moi » Me dit-elle.  
  
« - Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais, Andrews, je répète ce que m'a dit Rogue » Dis-je exaspéré. « - Tu ne peux pas juste faire ce qu'on te dis pour une fois ?? » Elle me lança un regard noir.  
  
« - C'est bon Cassie, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Il y a sûrement une raison si Rogue veut que toi et Zabini y alliez ensemble. » Lui dit-il.  
  
J'approuvais d'un signe de tête, à mon avis le Gryffondor avait raison, il devait y avoir une vrai guerre civile dans les quartiers des Serpentards en ce moment. Il ne serait pas trop de deux pour y faire face et puis Zabini et Andrews étaient deux Serpentards très respectés et craints, ils se débrouillerons, pensais-je.  
  
« - Bon, Cassie, rejoins Blaise, je te couvres » Elle hocha de la tête, il y avait deux mangemorts sur sa route. Elle sauta hors de la cachette, je la suivie des yeux lui lançant des sort de protection qui firent ricoché ceux des Mangemorts pendant que Weasley leurs lançait des sorts d'attaques. Je la vis arriver près de Zabini et lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille auxquels il approuva d'un signe de tête. Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à Weasley, qui à l'air inquiet.  
  
Je me lève pour partir, mais avant de m'élancer, je lui lance de ma voix la plus calme. « - Il ne lui arrivera rien tant qu'elle restera près de Zabini » Puis je saute de ma cachette pour me diriger vers la porte.  
  
Avant d'atteindre cette dernière j'entends une voix d'homme résonnait. « - Tiens, tiens, qu'ai-je là ? Le fils Malefoy, quelle bonne surprise. » Je reconnu cette voix pour l'avoir assez entendu pendant toute ma jeunesse. « - Tu as déshonoré ma fille et tu vas payer pour ça » Me lance t-il.  
  
« - Je ne pense pas que Pansy est eu un jour, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de ce dont vous parlez, monsieur » Répliquais-je tranchant.  
  
Je vis les yeux de M. Parkinson se remplir de rage et de haine, il leva sa baguette.  
  
« - Endoloris !! » Lança t-il.  
  
« - Protego !! » Ripostais-je, le sort ricocha et toucha un mangemort un peu plus loin qui tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur. Je toisais du regard mon adversaire, puis soudain il se raidit et percuta le sol avec un bruit sourd, laissant visible mon professeur de Potions.  
  
« - Pas le temps de faire Mumuse M. Malefoy, vous avez des Serdaigles qui s'impatientent !! » Me dit-il de son habituel sourire en coin.  
  
J'hoche rapidement de la tête en signe d'accord et de remerciement et je m'élance une fois de plus vers la sortie, lançant à tour de rôle des « Spero Patronum », des « Stupéfix » ou des « Expelliarmus » accompagné de quelques sort de bouclier. A un moment je cru que j'allais faire usage de sortilèges impardonnables pour gagner du temps sur un mangemort plus que tenace, je parvins tant bien que mal à me hisser hors de la Grande Salle.  
  
J'espérais que Granger s'en était sorti indemne et qu'elle se trouvait déjà dans le passage, mais hélas pour moi sans que je m'en rende compte je me retrouva face à face avec un loup-garou.  
  
Merde ! Merde ! La créature me regarda de ses yeux jaunes, cabra son dos pour se préparé à une attaque imminente. Tant pis je n'avais pas le choix, j'espérais vraiment que personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Après quelques secondes de concentration je senti mes os se contracter et s'allonger pour certains et se raccourcir pour d'autres, se fut rapide et sans douleur, bientôt je sentie l'instinct de la panthère que j'étais devenu prendre le dessus.  
  
L'animal m'évalua en reniflant puis considérant que je n'avais vraiment plus de temps à perdre je bondis sur la créature. Pendant que je plantais mes crocs dans son dos je sentie ses griffes me transpercer le corps et dans un rugissement je sentie une vive douleur, comme une déchirure suivie d'une puissante brûlure. La rage s'empara de moi et je me ruais sur la bête, à coup de griffes et de morsures je pris l'avantage. En effet, ma forme de félin me donnait plus d'agilité que le loup et je fini par en venir à bout, la créature s'affaissa sur le sol, le souffle court, un filet de sang sortant de sa gueule, et puis tout changea, son corps se métamorphosa.  
  
Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je reconnu le corps d'une ancienne Serdaigle, une ex-fiancée de Potter : Cho Chang. Je n'eu pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions, de toute façon, Potter avait mauvais goût pour tout, toujours sous ma forme animal je bondis vers l'escalier.  
  
Tout en continuant à marcher je repris ma forme humaine, et je me faufilais derrière la seconde statue. « - Autis » Chuchotais-je, le mur pivota. J'entrais dans la pénombre à la recherche de Granger.  
  
« - Granger ? T'es là ? » Demandais-je dans le vide.  
  
Pas de réponse. Pendant un instant je fus envahit par un effroi grandissant, avait-elle était retardée ?? Ou était-elle m....... ? Sentant la panique m'envahir, je pris sur moi de retourner la chercher, nous n'aurions jamais du nous séparer, j'aurais du prendre soin d'elle.  
  
« - Granger......... » Chuchotais-je d'une manière désespéré, puis soudain je sentie une main se glissais dans la mienne pour m'attirer plus loin dans le passage et deux lèvres chaudes et humides se posait sur les miennes.  
  
Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent de moi, je l'entendis chuchoter à mon oreille. « - C'est Hermione maintenant, Drago »  
  
En l'entendant prononcer mon prénom je me senti frissonner, je la pris par la taille et l'approchant de moi je l'attirais dans notre premier vrai baiser, d'abord timide, il devint très vite passionné, nos langues se rencontrant et se taquinant, et ce ne fut que lorsque je ne senti plus d'air dans mes poumons que je la sentie briser notre étreinte.  
  
Dommage que nous nous trouvions dans le noir total car j'aurais donner cher pour plonger mon regard dans le sien à cet instant, de voir son expression, ses joues rougies par notre baiser, les yeux brillants. Je me rendis compte que j'avais vraiment eu peur de l'avoir perdu tout à l'heure, se souvenir me fit resserrer ma prise sur sa taille.  
  
« - Nous devrions y aller » Me dit-elle, finalement en soupirant. Et nous primes le chemin de la Tour des Serdaigles avec l'espoir que tout se passe bien pour les autres. J'eu une pensée inquiète pour la belette, Potter avait intérêt à s'occuper d'elle, de la protéger et même de mourir pour elle, car sinon c'est moi qui le tuerai et de mes propres mains.  
  
A suivre.............  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini, la suite promet d'être mouvementée, je vous le garantie !!! Dans le prochain chapitre je pense qu'il y aura les quatre points de vue de chaque groupe et sera de ce fait diviser en quatre. Lesquels voulez-vous ?? Il y aura celui de Ron, c'est sûr puisqu'il est seul, alors là où vous pouvez choisir c'est entre le pov de Ginny ou d'Harry, celui de Blaise ou Cassie et enfin Drago ou Hermione. Alors ??? Gros bisous !!!  
  
RAR :  
  
LizaBlack : Merci pour tout tes encouragements, c'est vraiment gentil et je flattée que tu aimes ce que je fais, j'adore aussi tes fics et je les suit avec délectation !!! Bisous et à bientôt !!!  
  
Eowyn-87 : Comme tu vois je n'ai pas lâcher et en plus j'ai pas mal était inspiré pour ce chapitre qui est plus long que les autres, certes j'y ai mis du temps mais bon, peut-être que le résultats en valait la peine, à toi de me le dire !!! En tout cas je suis vraiment heureuse que tu attende la suite avec autant d'impatience, ça réchauffe le cœur de savoir que l'on est attendue !!! Gros bisous !!!  
  
Beru ou bloub : Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous avez aimé ???  
  
Lou : Merci, merci, merci !!! Pour tout ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur !!! C'est vrai que les changements de pov te plaise ??? Et bien j'en suis heureuse si c'est le cas car j'avais longtemps hésité à le faire, au début je pensais ne faire que du pov de Ginny mais je me suis dit que se serait intéressant d'en avoir plusieurs !!! Bref, merci encore et j'espère que la suite t'as plu !!!! Gros bisous !!!  
  
Keit : Parfait ??? Non, tu me flatte là.......Oui, pour l'instant c'est un D/H mais qui sait.......... En tout cas ce que je peux te dire c'est que cette fic ne tourne pas uniquement sur eux !!! Merci encore pour tout et gros bisous !!!!  
  
Arathorn : Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, contente que ça te plaise et espérant que cela continue...........Bisous à toi !!! 


	5. Dans la peau du Lion

Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Chapitre 5 : Dans la peau d'un lion  
  
Je regardais les deux préfets en chef se toiser du regard avec un semblant de dégoût, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Qui croyaient-ils tromper ? Sûrement pas moi, cela faisait un petit bout de temps que j'avais remarqué qu'ils se tournaient autour. Leurs incessantes disputes avaient fini par les rapprocher plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre. Il était temps de grandir pour M. Malefoy et Melle Granger et d'arrêter les gamineries !! A mon avis, ils auraient tord de passer à coté de l'amour, se serait dommage pour eux, ils pouvaient vraiment être heureux.  
  
Je senti une main se glisser sous mon bras. En baissant la tête, je m'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de Ginny. Elle était vraiment très belle ce soir, dans sa robe blanche, un vrai petit ange !! Elle me regarda en souriant, Merlin que ce sourire était beau !  
  
Si je pouvait l'emmener constamment avec moi, je savais que jamais plus je ne pourrais être triste !  
  
Ginny faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes qui savait toujours quoi dire à qui, et quand, mais que jamais personne n'arrivait à lui rendre la pareille. Elle comprenait tout, savait donner juste ce qu'il fallait d'affection pour qu'une personne au bord du désespoir se ressaisisse et continue d'avancer. Je m'étais toujours demandé si elle avait un don quelconque, mais tout ce que je savais c'est qu'elle était notre ange gardien, elle nous donnait amour et espoir, elle respirait la tranquillité.  
  
Si je devait mourir pendant cette guerre, j'aimerai que se soit à ses cotés, j'aimerais que le dernier souffle que je pousse soit pour elle, je voudrais que la dernière chose que j'entende soit sa voix, que la dernière chose que je respire soit son parfum, et que la dernière chose que je voit soit son sourire. Oui, c'est comme ça que j'aimerais quitter cette vie, blottie dans ses bras, comme un enfant dans ceux de sa mère.  
  
Après m'avoir sourie, je la vit fixer son regard vers la piste de danse et je l'entendit pouffer de rire en niant de la tête. En regardant par moi- même, je remarquais que ce signe s'adressait à Malefoy. Ce dernier, repartit vers Hermione, ils s'affrontèrent du regard, se murmurant des choses, qu'eux seuls étaient susceptibles d'entendre, puis finalement ils commencèrent à danser.  
  
Je me retournai vers Ginny, nous échangions un sourire et je lui proposai ma main.  
  
« - Me feriez vous l'honneur de cette danse, Melle Weasley ? » Lui dis-je en m'inclinant jusqu'au sol.  
  
« - Avec plaisir, M. Potter » Me répondit-elle en pouffant de rire.  
  
Elle accepta ma main, et nous primes le chemin de la piste de danse. En jetant un coup d'œil au couple de préfet, je me rendis compte que la colle avait l'air de prendre.  
  
J'approchais Ginny de moi en posant mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle passa les siennes autour de mon cou et posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaules pendant que mon menton se posais au dessus de sa tête. Mes mains se mirent à dessiner de doux et lents cercles dans son dos. Je me sentais bien, son corps chaud collé au mien, c'était presque parfait. Nous prenions un rythme plus lent et puis soudain, je l'entendis rire contre mon épaule.  
  
« - Qu'y a t il ? » Lui demandais-je en la décollant doucement de moi.  
  
Son visage se leva et ses yeux bleus s'accrochèrent aux miens.  
  
« - Je crois que nous venons de nous faire planter par nos cavaliers » Me dit-elle, avec son sourire espiègle, en faisant un mouvement de tête vers la droite.  
  
Je ne compris pas tout de suite, mais en suivant son regard, je vis nos deux amis collés l'un à l'autre comme si leur vies en dépendait, Hermione avait l'air serein et heureux et Malefoy.......  
  
Et bien Malefoy avait l'air moins con que d'habitude !! C'est tout ce que je pouvais dire !! Bah quoi ?? C'était déjà assez difficile d'accepter que cette fouine pose les mains sur ma Mione, alors fallait pas pousser mémé !!! J'allais pas non plus hurler de joie !!  
  
« - Oui, on dirait » Lui répondis-je en l'attirant de nouveau contre moi.  
  
« - Mais je ne me plains pas, j'ai gagner au change » Lui soufflais-je à l'oreille, je la sentie frissonner entre mes mains et se coller totalement à moi.  
  
« - Tu vas me manquer, Harry » Me dit-elle d'une voix étouffée, sa tête enfoncé dans mon pull.  
  
J'allais lui répondre, lorsqu'une déflagration retentie, faisant trembler chaque recoins de la Grande Salle. La porte vola en éclats projetant un souffle qui faillit nous faire tomber à la renverse. Je mis Ginny à l'abris derrière moi, la protégeant de mon corps.  
  
Mais bientôt je n'entendis plus rien que les plaintes d'une voix familière résonnant dans mon crâne, c'était ma mère.  
  
« - Merde ! Des Détraqueurs !! » Criais-je dans un gémissement désespéré.  
  
J'essayais de me concentrer sur un souvenir heureux. Hagrid m'emmenant au chemin de Traverse en 1ère année.  
  
« - Spero Patronum !! »  
  
Rien. D'accord, heu.....mon premier vol en balai.  
  
« - Spero Patronum !!! »  
  
Rien. Maman, arrête de hurler je t'en prie !!! Je sentie que ma tête allait exploser si je ne trouvait pas un souvenir suffisamment heureux pour faire taire mes démons.  
  
Bon, lorsque j'ai appris que j'avais un parrain.........non, mauvais choix, penser qu'il est pu vivre me faisait immédiatement penser à la tragédie de sa mort.  
  
Putain, un souvenir heureux, vite !!!  
  
Ah ! Ca y est !!! Notre dernière victoire sur les troupes de Voldemort !!  
  
« - Spero Patronum !!! »  
  
Fumée sans forme. Bordel !! Ils arrivaient, je sentait ma mère qui hurlait de plus en plus fort dans ma tête et si je ne trouvait pas une parade, j'allais devenir complètement cinglé, le froid avait déjà envahit la majeure partie de mon corps, si bien que certains de mes muscles en étaient paralysés.  
  
Une main chaude se glissa dans la mienne. Surpris, je sursautais.  
  
« - Aller, Harry, je sais que tu peux le faire » M'encouragea t-elle en me souriant,malgré le fait qu'elle aussi devait être assaillit par ses plus douloureux souvenirs et croyez-moi, elle en avait, et pas des moindres.  
  
D'ailleurs son sourire se fana aussi vite qu'il était apparut, remplacé par une grimace de douleur, je la voyait résister à ses démons, sa lèvres inférieure était pratiquement en sang à force de la mordre, elle tremblait et ses sourcils étaient froncés par l'effort qu'elle devait fournir, mais sa main restait tout de même dans la mienne, me donnant toute la chaleur dont j'avais besoin.  
  
Et d'un coup, les souvenirs de cette soirée apparurent dans ma tête. Lorsque je l'avait vu descendre des escaliers dans sa robe blanche à damner n'importe quel homme, quand son bras s'était enroulé autour du mien, lorsque son sourire était venue, une fois de plus, illuminer ma vie, et finalement lorsque nous dansions, collés l'un contre l'autre. Mon cœur s'emballa, et une vague de bonheur s'insinua en moi, faisant taire la voix de Lily, je su à cet instant que c'était le moment.  
  
« - Spero Patronum !!! »  
  
Un magnifique et claire cerf argenté s'échappa de ma baguette à l'instant où les Détraqueurs entrèrent dans la pièce. Il les chargea, mais bientôt il manqua de puissance, il y en avait trop. Je vis avec angoisse mon patronus disparaître permettant à ses monstres d'avancer.  
  
Mais un Lion argenté prit sa place, suivit de bien d'autre de toutes formes, je sus à cet instant que les professeurs venaient de réagir. Je pris Gin par la main et, tout en courant, je scrutait la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un abri.  
  
Comme pour répondre à mon souhait, un Troll brisa la table des Poufsouffles en deux, envoyant une partie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, juste à coté de nous. Elle ferai l'affaire, le temps que l'on puisse se rendre compte de ce qui arrivait et de se remettre de toutes ses émotions.  
  
Il y avait quatre Détraqueurs sur notre route, tout en serrant la main de Ginny, je lançais mon patronus à leur rencontre, intimant la rouquine à faire de même. La main tremblante, elle leva sa baguette et une panthère en sortie aussitôt.  
  
Je la regardais, un peu perplexe en reconnaissant la forme animagus de Malefoy, je ne savais pas qu'il représentait tout ses espoirs, mais d'un coté j'aurais du m'en douter, ils étaient très proches depuis ces dernières années....... Les Détraqueurs finirent par disparaître, assaillit par les cornes et les crocs de nos patronum.  
  
Lorsque nous fumes à l'abri, je vis que Ginny avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, elle était blanche comme un linge et ses yeux était grands ouverts, comme éteint. Les Détraqueurs avaient eut plus d'effet encore que je ne le croyait sur elle. Je la prit dans mes bras tout en la berçant. Au début, elle n'eu pas la moindre réaction, puis finalement elle finit par s'accrocher à ma robe de sorcier et à pleurer doucement.  
  
Une lumière rouge me frôla la tête, illuminant brièvement notre cachette, je saisit rapidement ma baguette en relâchant Ginny qui fit de même, en essuyant les dernières larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.  
  
En évaluant le terrain de bataille, je pu remarquer que les professeurs se débattaient comme des Lions à coup de sorts d'attaques et de quelques boucliers. Les mangemorts s'attaquaient surtout aux élèves, montrant une fois de plus à quel point ils étaient courageux.  
  
Merci, Merlin, il n'y avait que deux, voir trois loups-garous, alors que d'habitude ce genre de créature évoluait en meute d'environs une dizaine.  
  
« - Harry ? » Entendis-je murmurer à mon oreille gauche.  
  
Je me tournait vers Ginny en l'interrogeant du regard. Elle fit un mouvement quasi imperceptible de la tête, m'indiquant le dessus de mon crâne et à bien y réfléchir, je ressenti une présence et une ombre immense se dessina sur le sol, m'enveloppant complètement.  
  
Un bruit comme quelque chose qui fend l'air retentie à mes oreilles. Je vis Ginny froncer les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait à toutes vitesse. Finalement, elle pointa sa baguette sur moi.  
  
« - Corpus Protegae !! » Souffla t-elle juste à temps.  
  
Une bulle bleu se forma autour de moi, et au moment où je levais la tête, je vis la massue d'un Troll s'abattre sur moi, tout se mit à trembler mais aucun coup ne vint m'atteindre. Deux rayons rouges touchèrent l'horrible créature et elle tomba au sol, pétrifiée.  
  
« - Finite Incantatem » Prononça la voix de Ginny.  
  
La bulle disparue, et en me tournant vers la rouquine pour la remercier, je vis la tête brune d'Hermione, les cheveux en bataille et le visage pâle. Elle avait des traces de griffures sur le visage et le cou, elle serrait tellement fort sa baguette que les jointures de ses mains en étaient blanches. Elle avait les dents serrées et le visage grave.  
  
« - Mione ? Ca va ? » Lui demandais-je, inquiet.  
  
Elle tenta une ébauche de sourire et hocha de la tête.  
  
« - Pas facile de vous trouver » Dit-elle essoufflée.  
  
« - Mais que t'ais t-il arrivée ? » Demanda Ginny, perplexe en voyant toutes ses blessures.  
  
« - Parkinson » Répondit-elle avec une grimace éloquente.  
  
« - Elle est beaucoup plus coriace qu'il n'y paraît » Rajouta t-elle.  
  
Ginny s'approcha d'elle en murmurant des sorts de guérisons, en quelques secondes il ne restait plus que quelques légères cicatrices. Hermione lui sourit.  
  
« - Merci, Gin » Lui dit-elle.  
  
La jeune Weasley hocha de la tête.  
  
« - Très bien, écoutez moi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps » Nous dit- elle redevenant sérieuse.  
  
« - Rogue est venue nous alerter, les professeurs s'occupent de repousser les attaques provenant de la Grande Salle, nous devons nous occuper des autres élèves, vous, vous occupez de la Tour des Gryffondors, Malefoy et moi des Serdaigles, Ron de Poufsouffle et Carrie et Zabini vont dans les cachots » Enuméra t-elle.  
  
« - Nous devons agir rapidement et tenir nos défenses coûte que coûte » Rajouta t-elle.  
  
« - Je m'inquiète pour Ron, il va être seul » Lâcha Ginny, les yeux assombris.  
  
« - Ron est bien assez grand pour se débrouiller, occupe toi plutôt de toi et d'Harry » Lui dit Hermione. « - Bonne chance avec les Gryffondors, je dois rejoindre Malefoy »  
  
Elle les embrassa rapidement à tour de rôle.  
  
« - Faîtes attention à vous, je tiens à vous revoir après tout ça » Nous lança t-elle, tentant un sourire.  
  
Puis après nous avoir longuement observé, comme pour graver à jamais nos visages dans son esprit au cas où on ne se reverrait jamais, et après un dernier signe de main, elle se jeta hors de notre cachette et disparue dans le champs de bataille.  
  
« - Bonne chance, Mione » Murmurais-je.  
  
Je me retournais vers Ginny, elle tremblait en fixant l'endroit par lequel Hermione avait disparue. Je mis ma main sur l'une de ses épaules et je la sentie frissonner.  
  
« - Ginny ? »  
  
Elle me fixa, ses yeux étaient brillants.  
  
« - Harry, j'ai peur » Me dit-elle.  
  
Je m'approchai d'elle et je la prit dans mes bras. Elle s'accrocha à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
  
« - Oui, je sais, moi aussi » Lui répondis-je, en déposant un baiser sur son front.  
  
« - Allons-y »  
  
Après un hochement de tête de sa part, je la relâchais pour jeter un coup d'œil sur notre itinéraire. La salle s'était un peu vidé, quelques mangemorts étaient allongés sur le sol, morts ou stupéfixés, je n'aurais su le dire. Je ne distinguais aucun loup-garou, il restait deux voir trois Trolls. Le combat avait lieu essentiellement entre les professeurs et les mangemorts, d'ailleurs où était MacGonagal ? Et Filtwick ??  
  
Bref, je m'en occuperais plus tard. Sur notre chemin, nous aurions à faire face à un ou deux mangemorts mais pour plus de sécurité et de rapidité, j'eus une idée.  
  
« - Gin ? » L'appelais-je doucement.  
  
Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux plein de larmes, la panique m'envahit.  
  
« - Quoi ?!! » Lui demandais-je, en criant presque.  
  
Elle me montra un point dans la salle. Je senti mon estomac se contracter par avance. Mais rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que je vis.  
  
Il était là, lui, mon cauchemar, celui qui avait brisé ma vie il y a 16 ans et qui s'acharnait à me la rendre encore pire que la mort depuis. Je senti tout mes membres se mettre à trembler, je ne su si c'était par la peur ou par la colère.  
  
Mes muscles se contractèrent et indépendamment de ma volonté, je me senti me lever dans le but de foncer sur la silhouette de Voldemort, mais la main de Ginny m'en empêcha. Je me retournais en lui lançant un regard noir de colère.  
  
« - Non Harry, ce n'est pas ton combat » Me dit-elle. « - Pas aujourd'hui »  
  
« - Pas question ! Cette ordure est à moi, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends !!! » Criais-je.  
  
« - Et les autres Gryffondors ?? Tu y a pensé ?? Comment vont-ils se défendre contre des mangemorts ? Des loup-garou ?? Ou même des Trolls ??? » Me crie t-elle, hors d'elle et au bord des larmes. « - EUX, ont besoin de toi !! »  
  
Un mélange de sentiments s'empara de moi, j'étais tiraillé entre ma haine et mon devoir, finalement je fini par acquiescer, résigné. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, de toute façon je savais qu'il était là pour moi.  
  
En regardant sa silhouette, je lui fit une promesse silencieuse.  
  
« Patience Tom, nous, nous verrons plus tard !! » Puis je me tournais à nouveau vers la rouquine.  
  
« - D'accord, je te suis » Lui dis-je. « - Allons-y dans nos formes animagus, on ira plus vite »  
  
Elle hocha de la tête, mais je la vis hésiter, puis finalement elle se tourna vers moi et prit ma mains dans la sienne.  
  
« - Autre chose, Harry. Je veux que tu me promette de foncer, sans te retourner, la priorité est d'arriver le plus vite possible à la tour. Ne t'occupe pas de moi. » Me demanda t-elle.  
  
« - C'est hors de question !!! Jamais !!! » Lui criais-je scandalisé qu'elle est pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que je puisse faire un truc pareil.  
  
« - Je t'en supplie !! C'est important ! Je risque de te ralentir, je ne suis pas aussi rapide, je ne maîtrise pas tout à fais ma transformation » Me dit-elle pour me convaincre.  
  
Je m'approchais d'elle et je la pris par les épaules.  
  
« - Et bien, tu devras tout faire pour y arriver cette fois parce que je ne t'abandonnerais pas !!! » Lui dis-je définitivement, mon ton ne laissait place à aucune discussion.  
  
Elle soupira, cherchant dans mes yeux une dernière once de faiblesse mais je soutins son regard sans ciller.  
  
« - Aide moi, alors » Me répondit-elle.  
  
« - Oui, ça c'est en mon pouvoir » Lui dis-je dans un sourire. Elle me le rendit et je lui pris la main.  
  
« - Concentre toi bien, fais le vide, il n'y a plus aucun bruit autour de toi, ralenti ta respiration et pense à chaque partie de ton corps, visualise mentalement ton animal et appelle le à toi » Lui énumérais-je.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, signe de sa concentration, puis petit à petit je vis les changements s'opérer sur son corps, ses os s'allongèrent, ainsi que son visage, son nez laissant place à un museau.  
  
« - Reste concentrée, ne lâche pas, tu y arrives » L'encourageais-je.  
  
Bientôt, j'eu devant moi, une magnifique louve blanche, ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes que ceux de Ginny, d'un bleu intense.  
  
« - Bravo Gin, tu es magnifique » Lui soufflais-je en souriant.  
  
Ce fut mon tour, et comme elle, après une courte concentration, je pris ma forme animale, sentant mon instinct prendre le pas sur ma raison humaine.  
  
Nous avions réussi à atteindre le deuxième étage sans difficultés, passant entre les jambes du Troll qui gardait l'entrée de la grande salle et les deux loup-garou que nous avions rencontrés, n'avait opposés aucune résistance, sachant qu'ils avaient peu de chance de s'en sortir face à un loup et à un félin. Nous n'avions vu aucun mangemorts, ce qui aurait pu laisser croire que les autres Gryffondors étaient en sécurité et que personne ne les avaient encore attaqués.  
  
Enfin, la tour de Gryffondor fut en vue, les couloirs étaient silencieux, donc aucun Trolls ne pouvait s'y trouver, ces créatures étaient vraiment trop stupide pour penser à faire silence, donc il restait que l'option : « mangemort » ou « loup-garou », les deux options n'étaient pas franchement réjouissantes.  
  
Je tressaillis lorsque je me rendis compte que le portrait de la Grosse Dame était complètement déchiré. Il avait été cassé à plusieurs endroits et maintenant il gisait face contre terre.  
  
Je repris ma forme humaine en m'approchant de quelques restes. Je saisi un morceau pour le retourner, je ne vis que la tête de celle qui avait été la gardienne de notre salle commune depuis des années et que j'avais toujours connu, la complice de mes escapades nocturnes et sûrement de celle de mes parents il y avait plus d'une vingtaine d'années.  
  
« - Vite, ils vont tous les tuer, protégez les, moi je n'en suis plus capable » Me murmura t-elle faiblement.  
  
La même rage que celle qui m'avait habité quelques instants auparavant en voyant Voldemort, s'empara à nouveau de moi. Quoi que fut l'origine de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de notre salle commune, il allait payer.  
  
« - Je vous le promet » Lui répondis-je avant de m'élancer dans le trou où se tenait anciennement le tableau qui cachait l'entrée des habitations de Gryffondor, Ginny sur mes talons, toujours dans sa forme animale.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Comme je vous l'avez dit, j'avais prévu de couper ce chapitre en quatre et puis je me suis ravisé au dernier moment, il y aura quatre chapitre ( enfin d'ici à ce que je change d'avis.....on ne sait jamais !!) encore à Poudlard.  
  
Voilà, prochain chapitre : « Dans l'œil du Serpent »  
  
RAR :  
  
Elsar : De la pub pour moi ??? Whaou, je suis plus que flattée !!! Bien sûr que je t'y autorise et c'est vraiment chouette de ta part !!! Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise, et pour Malefoy, sache que j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps, c'est vraiment difficile de s'insinuer dans sa tête !! Bon bah, j'espère que la suite t'as plu !!! Gros bisous et merci encore de tout l'intérêt que tu portes à cette histoire !!!  
  
Tobby : Merci beaucoup !!! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu la trouve drôle, c'est vrai que ce Malefoy est vraiment plein de sarcasmes, tu ne trouve pas ?? Bref, merci encore de tout tes compliments, je t'embrasse !!!!  
  
Liza black : Ton chapitre préféré ???? Voilà qui me met encore plus la pression pour te satisfaire dans les prochains chapitres !! Et c'est pour toi que j'ai fais du pov d'Harry, car à la base j'avais décidé de rester sur Ginny, mais je te devais bien ça !!! Gros bisous !!!  
  
Keit : Désolé, ce n'était pas le pov de Ginny mais d'Harry, pas trop déçue j'espère ?? Merci de suivre ma fic depuis le début, c'est vraiment flatteur !!! Gros bisous !!! 


End file.
